The Family Bond
by AiMie-chan
Summary: Giotto was walking around when he found a little kid lying bloodie at down the hill! who is the little kid? What happed next? well i don't want to be a spoiler so read it your self to find out. please R&R CHAPTER 6 UPP
1. Prologue

**AiMiE#: Hey guys I'm AiMIE , I'm really sorry if there are any mistakes in the formatting of the story but please be nice because this is my very first fanfic.. Hope you guys like it R&R :D**

**Rating: T (just for the precaution)**

**Warning: For my bad grammar**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me in any way, it belong to Akira Amano. Huhuhuh… the only thing that belong to me is this story plot.**

**Just if you wanted to know**

_"This is for character's thoughts"_

**Beware: family fluff**

**Ps: This story is set in the modern times or in other word it not set in 4oo hundred years ago. This story contain angst, hurt/comfort, adventure and family fluff or dare I say, focuses more on familial relationships and such bonds meaning no yaoi ,yuri or incest in the matter of effect.**

**~Prologue~**

Sawada Tsunayoshi was a little child at age 3, was indeed a very cute little child. He has a soft brown hair and big brown eyes that can help him to get anything he wanted

He lives at small village with his mother Sawada Nana. Sawada was his mother maiden name, but because he doesn't have a father or so according on what his mother tell him, he were also using his mother maiden name as surname.

Tsuna was a very good child that always wanted to make his mother happy even thought he was still a very small little child and despite being little Tsuna can understand a lot of thing, where kid at his age can't understand. He is a very special little child. He can make people smile just with his smile.

He have these ability to sense people feeling or when something bad is gonna to happened he can feel it before it happen, his mother call these ability as intuition. He has no idea where his mother gets that name thought. Tsuna was a bright and sweet little kid but quite clumsy actually.

But live is not something that we can call fair, ever since he was a baby, Tsuna was having a weak body. So that made him not able plays much with other kids and that made he feels kind of lonely a bit. None the less, Tsuna still was happy because his mothers are always by his side.

Every day, his life with his mother was happy and peaceful. Not knowing, that it will not last for long.

Exactly two week before Tsuna birthday, Nana was suddenly fall very ill due to unknown disease. Nana has a feeling that she will not last long, so she makes a decision to revile the truth about Tsuna father.

"Tsu-kun please listens to me" said Nana one day as she feels her end is coming.

"Yes momma" said Tsuna tried to not to cried as something in him telling that his mother is gonna to leave him forever.

"Tsu-kun takes this" said Nana as she gives her son ring and picture of herself with a handsome blond man.

"The man in this photo is your father Tsu-kun, he is still alive. I'm sorry that I lies to you Tsu-kun, but please find him and show him that photo and give him this ring, he will take care of you" said Nana as she continue, her breathing become much more hard in each second past.

"But momma way you taid twat, I'm not gowing to leavwe you" ask Tsuna as he start to cried feeling so sad, when he look at his mother worsening condition.

"I know Tsu-kun but it is me are the one who had to leaving you…. Remember Tsu-kun find your father. His name is Giotto Vongola. Go to the town…, you can find him there … and finally Tsu-kun remember this…. I love you… I'm sorry that …..I can be here for your birthday… Happy Birthdays Tsu-kun…...No matter where you are, remember that I always with you….. In… you're….. Heart" with that said Nana close her eye, her body become limp and she stop breathing forever.

"MOMMA ….. MOMMA ….. Please wakeup don't leavwe Tsuna" cried tsuna as his mother close her eyes forever. Even as he said that, he knows that his mother was already gone from this world and will never come back.

Time skips….

Couple day later…..

After his mother burial, by the help of his neighbors Tsuna start on his journey to find his father along with the ring and photo that give to him by his late mother ….

Tsuna was lucky that one of his neighbor, Mister Edgar are kind enough to sent him to the town, even thought he was quite reluctance at first to leave a little child alone at that town, but with coax from Tsuna he agree, with knowing that no matter what he said or do there nothing he can do to make Tsuna forget his desire to find his father. He can see a fire of determination on the child eyes to find his father and fulfill his mother last wish. So with a heavy heart he leave the little child at town with a little bit of money and food as he prying for the child safety.

O0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0

Tsuna POV

So now, there Tsuna was alone in the town. After two days asking around, finally Tsuna get the information that he needed. They said all that he need is to across the forest and beyond that he will find Vongola Mansion where Giotto lives. Of course, that there were some people who were asking why he's looking for that particular man, but for some reason his institution tell his that is better if he not to revile the fact that he was the man child.

As Tsuna walk to the forest, it starts to get dark. Of course being child at barely age 4, Tsuna was scare on the thought going into the forest alone in dark. But as he remember his mother last word "that she is always be with him" make him put a brave little face , while brace himself, Tsuna ignoring the feeling of hungry, tired and scare that he feel and keep walking into the forest.

"Tsuna scare momma pweases pwotect Tsuna" thought Tsuna as he keeps walking in the dark forest. He only uses his intuition to navigate himself to the right path to the Vongola Mansion.

After quite long time walking, tsuna start to wonder how far he is from the mansion because he was getting tired. He never thought that the forest is this vast.

"Papa where are you?" thought Tsuna almost crying. While tsuna was keep in his thought, suddenly Tsuna hear sound of animal, fighting and barking as his intuition is acting up wanted him to run as far as he could from that place or something bad gonna to happened to him, so he act according to the feeling and running from that place as far as he could.

After running for almost half and hour Tsuna start fill tired and dizzy along with feeling of burning pain in his chest that make Tsuna breathing hardly and he fill like his breathing is constricted. Knowing this is his signal to stop running and strain his body much longer. Tsuna trying to stop, but as his body was dominated by fear Tsuna can't even stop running. So he keep on running ignoring the pain that he feel at his chest, until his little foot give up on him and fall. The last thing that Tsuna can remember is was a feeling pain on his head before surrounded by total darkness and loss his consciousness.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I think it makes the story more exciting. Hope my grammar wasn't too bad and hope you guys enjoyed my prologue.**

**By the way, when Tsuna talks I purposely made spelling mistakes, to show Tsuna's cute baby talk and his mispronunciations.**

**Also ple…ase review, I would love to hear what you guys have to say, please (*puppy eye*), I consider a criticism good if it helps me improve my story.**

**~AiMie~**


	2. Chapter 1: The Unknown Child

_**Yes, new chapter, hope you like it hahahha….. And thank you for the review.**_

_**Happy reading R&R **_

_**Rating: T (just for the precaution)**_

_**Warning: For my bad grammar**_

_**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me in any way, it belong to Akira Amano. If it belongs to me, the anime will be much longer, and Emma will be in it, sadly… the only things that belong to me are this story plot.**_

_**Just if you were forget**_

"_This is for character's thoughts"_

_**Beware: family fluff **_

_**Ps: This story is set in the modern times or in other word it not set in 4oo hundred years ago. This story contain angst, hurt/comfort, adventure and family fluff or dare I say, focuses more on familial relationships and such bonds meaning no yaoi ,yuri or incest in the matter of effect.**_

_**~Chapter 1~**_

**Tsuna POV**

It was almost mid day when little Tsuna was regaining his consciousness.

"AWWWW itte… my wead hurtd.."Said Tsuna.

"_Where am I_," Tsuna thought as he slowly stood up trying not to cry when suddenly the event of night before return to him "ohh...i wemember, I fall last night while running fwom that place" said Tsuna slowly to himself. As he look around, all of sudden he feel something wet and cold sliding down from his head, as his touch the liquid he feel the sudden pang of pain. With an afford he able to carry his hand to his eye only to see that his hand is already covered with his own blood.

"_What blood? owh…. I must hurt my self when I fall last night_'"Tsuna thought as he tries to grab the tree to keep him balance himself and avoid him from fainted again.

With that Tsuna slowly walk away, because even though his is severely hurt he intuition keep telling him that if he keep standing there something bad gonna to happen and that he is not that far from his papa place.

You know, even thought tsuna was still a little child, but he have a big determination to find his father, and that was the main reason, he keeps moving despite being severally injure.

After almost 1 hour of walking, at last Tsuna reach the end of the forest and beyond that he can see a very big beautiful mansion,

Smile tiredly Tsuna said "Momma Tsuna found papa" now the only thing that he need to do is to climb down from the little hill in the edge of forest and then he just has to walk toward the mansion. As Tsuna tried to climb down from the hill suddenly the headache that he had suddenly become unbearable, he chest also start feel really hurt and his world feel like spinning, due to the unbearable headache and chest pain tsuna loss his footing and fall rolled down the hill and hit his head to the rock, then before he know it, poor Tsuna world become dark and he loss conscious again.

**Giotto POV**

At the same time, not far from Tsuna place there was a handsome blond man yawned as he walked at down the hill at the edge of the forest. He was the very man that tsuna looking for, Giotto; who were just able to escape from his mutual enemy, his paperwork...

Because as boss of the Vongola Families there was always some type of paperwork waiting to be finished, it was like that paper work magical appear out of no where and keep appearing not giving him time to rest at all, and the boredom will get to him until he has no choice, but to escape to get a well deserved break; that is exactly what happened.

So now Giotto is strolling around the forest enjoying the natural environment and fresh air, until suddenly he heard a faint noise, like something fall. At first he decides to ignore it thinking it maybe nothing but his intuition acting up telling him that he should not ignore the sound.

With that he goes the direction of the sound, shocking to find a small boy with a brown hair lying bloodied at the bottom of the hill at edge of the forest.

"_Oh my god what happen to this kids and how he can be at this place_" though Giotto as he check on the little child, who look like barely alive. The boy looks like he is only about 3 to 4 year old. So without the further delay, he pick up the little child and the frantically runs to the vongola mansion in order to find help for the child.

After much of running, Giotto finally reached the garden. As he was about to enter the mansion, G came running up to him!

**G POV**

G was frantically running around the Vongola estate, opening every room and tearing each room apart, swearing in defeat and going to the next room to repeat the process. All this all because a certain blonde…

_~Flashback: 1 hours ago~_

*knock, knock* "Hmmm hey..., Giotto are you there, I sorry to bother you but I have, um…more paper work for you…." Said G braced to face Giotto's outbursts, wining, complaining, etc. But some how, he hears noting…., completely silence, "G-Giotto?" G hesitantly called out as he carefully open the door and set the paperwork down on Giotto desk which was filled with neat piles of paperwork all around the desk. G look around everything was there, except for Giotto.

…WHAT THE HELL!

"… DAMMIT GIOTTO... AGAIN!... IT WAS THE SECOND TIME THIS WEEK" G yelled as he raced out of the office.

_~End of Flashback~_

After circling the entire mansion suddenly G saw Giotto running toward the mansion from the garden. So with the feeling of frustrated and anger G running up toward Giotto yelling "Finally I found you! Where the hell are you going I frantically search –" but before G can finish his sentence he stopped when he spot a little child covered in blood on Giotto arm.

Before he can ask who the kid, Giotto orders G to find the knuckles and take him to his room that instance. Hearing Giotto voice tone and look at the child, G knows that Giotto is really desperate to find help for the child. So he leave Giotto in search of a certain, sun guardian.

**End of G POV**

_~Time skip~_

So now there he is outside his room along with G wait for the news about the little child. It already full 20 minutes since knuckles check on that kid. Giotto was really worry because he cannot get inside the room, it was because knuckles demand he go and wait outside the room so he will not disturbing him.

"Giotto can you explain how actually you found that kid" Said G as he look straight to Giotto eye.

With that, Giotto explains to G how he found that kid.

After Giotto done explaining, "how the hell is that kid able the get into Vongola estate without being spot by the guard or set the alarm" said G unbelievable….

"Yes I also wonder about that, but I think we can just ask the kid when he wakeup" respond Giotto thoughtfully.

That is when knuckles finally open the door, and allow them to come in.

When Giotto first enter the room, he spotted the little kid on his bed, head wrapped in bandages and scratch all over his face and body still unconscious and now when knuckles have clean the child face, Giotto can clearly saw that the little kid look just like him, the only difference is their hair, because the little boy hair is brown while Giotto hair is blond. The resemblance make Giotto wonder, who is that child and where is he come from.

while Giotto busy with his own thought,

G was just stared the little kid incredulously before partially scream "Giotto you have illegitimate child!"

As G freaked out and tried to figure out who the mother was "So…who did you do it with? Is this why you always gone when you suppose to make you paper work, so that you can um…do that…w-with someone and see your kid while I look for you like crazy…?" Giotto turned beet red as he realized what G was insinuating "N-NO I D-DIDN'T DO ANYTHING LIKE TH-THAT!" Giotto managed to yell, his face even turning an even darker shade of red after he said that.

After G finally calm down, Giotto ask knuckles how the little kid condition.

"Knuckles," Giotto faced the frowning boxer, "how are the boy?"

Knuckles stayed silent, before letting out a sigh, and quietly, answered.

"He's alive, but this little kid has a several head injuries, blood loss and hydration also scratches in some part of his body, I think he are also had concussion do to the head injured and to make his condition worse his body was really weak, also there are might a little consequent that he will loss his memory. I think we have to wait the little kid to wake up first to confirm about that. I already inject my sun flames to his body as much as his body can received, but I also think he has slightly trouble to breathing by his own right now, so to be save I think is better to put him on complete medical equipment, so I suggest that we send him to the infirmary," explain knuckles, while looking toward Giotto.

There was a silent for couple minutes before Giotto finally answer,

"No, I don want to send him there, I want you take all the medical equipment that this kid need and brought it to the next room. I want him to feel as comfortable as he can" said Giotto.

"Are you sure about this Giotto" ask knuckles

"Yes, so i think you better go now take G with you, prepare that room and you better do 'it fast "order Giotto while looking toward both G and knuckles.

With that said, G and knuckles leave the room so they can prepare the next room for the child. After knuckles and G left, Giotto sit next to unconscious child, praying silently that the little one will be well soon.

As Giotto pries a few minutes past, and then G finally enters the room panting, telling that the room is already prepared. So without delay Giotto pick the unconscious child and brought him to the said room. When Giotto reaches the room, he quickly lays the little child on the bed and allows knuckles set the medical equipment over the child; where knuckles then, got an IV drip and carefully placed the needle in the child's wrist. He also hooked the tube to the needle and pulled the stopper off letting the liquid flow freely. He then placed the little pads on the child chest and turned on the heart monitor machine, and turns on the resuscitation equipment as he put the oxygen mask on the toddler mouth to help him breathing much easier.

After finally finish put the medical equipment at the child, knuckles then check on the little child, one more time before make his leave. But before he go he said, that it better not to leave the child alone for now, and Giotto agree to stay there and keep an eye on the child.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So now there they was, Giotto and G sit silently watching for the child, the only sound can be heard in that room is the beeping of heart machine that connect to the little child signaling that the child is still alive and then G suddenly break deafening silence by saying,

"Hm... So Giotto... I think it better if you go and do your paperwork now while I'm stay here, and keep watch on the little kid" say G as he think the best thing to do at that moment.

Hearing what G said Giotto stared at G unbelievable, _"how in the world he can think about paperwork at times like this"_, Giotto thought as he replied.

"No, I don't want to leave him alone, what happen if he suddenly wake up . But what you said is right G, can you please take my paperwork here I will do it at this room" Said Giotto while looking at the unconscious figure of the little child. Somehow, Giotto feels a strong bonding with the unknown child that he had just met.

With that said, G know no matter what he say about this Giotto will never listen to him, he also have a feeling that Giotto already feel attach to the little kid. With that thought, he left the room to pick the paperwork for Giotto and also to find clothes for the child.

_~couple minutes later~_

"Hey, I'm back, this is your paperwork and I also managed to get a pair of pajamas, a shirt, pants, and some undergarments for the child I think he need to get change" G quietly said as he re-entered Giotto's room with a bundle of paperwork's and clothes in his arms.

"Thanks G, just place the paper work at the table and the clothes in the closet" Giotto replied as he took the pajamas from G's hands and started to dress the little boy in them, as gentle as he can, not wanted to hurt the child as he did. However somehow while doing that, Giotto failed to spot the picture and ring in the child pocket.

"By the way G, don't tell anyone about this, I'll tell them tomorrow, I don't what them to come and disturb this child. With that said he pushes G out from the room, and continue doing his paperwork for couple hour before he calls it a night...

That night Giotto slept on the sofa in that room because he doesn't want to leave the child alone.

To be continue….

_**Hahahaha….. That it for this chapter, sorry if this chapter was a little crappy but i hope you like it. **__**  
**_

_****__**actually i don't know, if a normal people can have a medical equipment like that in their house, but for the sake of my story just deal with it okay. But if i think back being mafia boss is not something that we call normal either. **__****__**Tq for reading, please review…. :)**_

_**In case you don't know**_

_**Resuscitation equipment = this is a breathing equipment**_

_**Oh….. Character age in this story **_

_**Tsuna = 4**_

_**Giotto = 25**_

_**G = 25**_

_**Asari = 26**_

_**Lampo = 21**_

_**Daemon = 27**_

_**Alaude = 27**_

**~AiMie~**


	3. Chapter 2: The Child Truth

_**AiMie#**_

_**Author note: sorry you guy's because this chapter take longer than I intent to and owh I also sorry if there are a word that not fit in or grammar mistake. But this is the best I can do for this chapter, because I actually have re-write this chapter for couple time already because there are always something that keep bothering me each time I read this chapter, not to mention I'm so busy these day, you know with real life and everything but now here it is chapter 2. Hope you like it R&R.**_

_**And like always,**_

_**Rating: T (just for the precaution, I don't know what I'm going to write in the future)**_

_**Warning: For my bad grammar (but…..I hope it not that bad, still try to improve it)**_

_**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me in any way, it belong to Akira Amano. I really hope it belongs to me you know… but like always the only things that belong to me are these story plots….. but... even that sometime it questionable.**_

_**Just if you were forget**_

"_This is for character's thoughts"_

_**Beware: family fluff**_

_**~CHAPTER 2~**_

The next day Giotto was in his office, even thought he was reluctance to leave little boy alone in that room, Giotto know better, that as a boss of vongola families he has a lot of things to deal with, so he had no choice but to leave, but not before order one of the maid to stay in that room and keep an eye on the still unconscious child.

Giotto thought keep wondering back to the little child while he was doing his paperwork,

"_Hmm….. I wonder who is that little child…? and what is he doing in vongola estate"_ thought Giotto when suddenly his thought was interrupt by the sound of, knocks at his door.

*knock…knock* "Giotto-sama can I come in?" asked a voice….,

"Please come in" said Giotto allowing the owner of the voice to open the door, and revile one of his maids Maria, standing in front of his door.

"Yes Maria, can i help you?" asked Giotto in his boss mode.

As she entering the room, Maria takes out a ring and a picture from her pocket. "Giotto-sama I found these ring and picture in the little child pocket in the clothes that he wear when you found him Giotto-sama" said Maria while put the ring and picture on Giotto desk.

"Thank you Maria you can go now" said Giotto as he takes a close look at the item.

With that Maria made her leave and close the door slowly behind her.

When Giotto look at picture, Giotto was really surprised because that picture show the image of he himself along with a woman who he will never forget in his entire life….. Nana, the love of his lives who were suddenly gone missing couple year back, the only thing that Nana leave is a note that say Goodbye. Giotto has no idea, what the cause of the sudden disappearance. He have use the entire source that he has find to find her, but she was no where to be found. It was like she suddenly vanished from this world.

Then he look at the ring, that ring is a very same ring. The one he gives to Nana as a symbol of their love. Wondering how that little kid have these things, Giotto accidently flip the picture and saw a massage that Nana leaves for him….

Dear Giotto,

If you read this it mean that, I maybe no longer being a part of this world, but it also mean that Tsu-kun has finally found you.

Gio this child is our child, I know I'm wrong for leaving you but l don't have any other option Gio, it was for the best.

When I leave you, I was already pregnant with your child Gio,

As I got news about my pregnancy, at first I'm very happy and I really wanted to tell you. Because this child was the production of our love, but then I remember that our very existence will only make it easier for your enemies to destroy you Gio, and that was the last thing, I wanted to happen.

So that why I leave you, I don't want us to become burden for you and your families Gio. I know that I'm not being fair to toward you, but at that time leave is the only option that I have.

Gio can you please take care of our child, his name is Tsunayoshi. Tsu-kun body is very weak so please take care of him. This year, he is going to be four-year-old.

You know all these years apart from you, not even a day pass without I'm think of you and every time I look at Tsu-kun I can see you in him, each day passed he look more and more like you Gio.

One more time I asked for your forgiveness, please forgive me my love and take care of our child….

Love Nana

( hmm.. please don't ask me how all that, can fit in the back of picture okay )

After reading that massage, Giotto cannot stop his tears from falling….

Knowing that his love is gone, the very person who he has been looking for all these years is gone… forever to the place where he can never reach her... and at that very time G enter Giotto office room, when he saw Giotto crying. G practically run toward Giotto, "Giotto, why you're crying" asked G worried, thinking something bad must be happen to make Giotto lose his cool like this.

Unable to say anything Giotto give the picture to G and ask him to read it, like Giotto earlier G were also shocked and then after couple minutes of silence, G finally recovers from the shock.

"So…G-Giotto, that kid is you child with….. Nana?" ask G while remembering; Sawada Nana who were almost make Giotto insane when she suddenly gone, leaving Giotto alone without even bother to explains why she do it.

"Yes G, that little child is my child and G, N-Nana is dead… s-she's.. dead w-what I suppose to do now, G… please tell me?" asked Giotto losing himself as he starting to hyperventilate.

Seeing this G hold Giotto shoulders and shake it a bit, wanted Giotto to calm a bit "GIOTTO…calm down… please don't do this to your self, no matter what you do Nana won't comeback" G said as he look into Giotto eye.

"and it not that you were alone, I and all other guardian is here Giotto. We were here with you and will always be. Besides we can also help you to take care your son, we are your families Giotto" continue G softly.

" you right G, b-but T-tsuna he was seriously injured.. and oh my god….. what I suppose to do if he also l-leave me G " said Giotto as he brought hands to his face.

"No Giotto, you should not think about that at all, after all you heard knuckles said right, he is going to be just fine he just resting" said G assure his best friend.

"a-are you sure, G" asked Giotto desperately look into G eye.

"Yes Gitto, if that child is really is your son, I'm sure he will get through this and you know knuckles right, he will never let that child die if he can do something about it.

"I-i hope your right G, I'm going look at him now and G... thank you for always be with me" With that said Giotto get up and went to the child room.

When he reaches the child room Giotto grip the handle, he closed his eyes and take a deep breath to regain his composure. He then open the door and ask the maid that he assign to take care the child to leave, before he look at the unconscious figure that said to be his child…., as he sit on the side of the bed, Giotto brought his hand to the child face and stroking the child cheek and now when he look back he can see that the child have a very close resemblance with he himself and Nana. That kid look just like him except for the hair, the child has Nana hair color.

After that, Giotto gently squeezing tsuna little hand and said "T-tsuna it me, I'm you father... Giotto please open your eye, you are searching for me all this time right…I'm sorry not able to recognize your face before …..But I'm here now so please wake up" and when he get no response from tsuna Giotto continue, while try unsuccessful attempt not to crying for the second time that day,

"Tsuna… please wakeup…..it p-papa… finally you have found me…... so why you keep sleeping? Please... please…. wake up" pleading Giotto sadly to his little child, unwanted to lose his only child too. Giotto keeps pleading but receive no respond at all, Tsuna keep on sleeping like he was already dead. The only sign that he alive is the sound of heart monitor beeping, slowly as a proof tsuna was still alive…

_~Time skip~_

_Couple day later….._

It was already the fifth day since Giotto first found out that tsuna was his child. But on the very next day, tsuna condition suddenly become worse and he fall into the comatose state. So now, there Giotto was take care of his comatose child and as Giotto look over the child face, Giotto thought being brought back to the event that occur 3 day earlier…

_~flashback 3 day earlier~ _

It was already a third day since Giotto first found Tsuna, but the child is still unconscious, and Giotto once again has to leave Tsuna side to deal with his paperwork. Giotto was doing his paperwork as fast as he can, so he can return to tsuna side when suddenly his door burst open and G running to his room with panic expressions display over his face,

Saying "G-Giotto you must hurry something is wrong with Tsuna" while tried to catch his breath,

"What happened?" asked Giotto started to panic.

"I don't know, when I and knuckles checking on Tsuna, suddenly he get a panic attack…..and then he…..h-he stop breathing, Giotto I think you better go there now" said G half scream.

With that both of man run as fast as they could toward the child room, went they reach the room they heard the heart monitor machine was at very high pitched noise and a steady rate signaling that Tsuna heart is stopped, and then Giotto saw Knuckles trying as best as he can to save the dying child.

"No, no Tsuna, you can't do this…. fight it Tsuna…. your father is coming, now please hang in there" said Knuckles as he try to brought Tsuna back.

Giotto frantically running to tsuna side and hold his hand "Tsuna papa here now, so please hang in there….. please don't leave me. I'm begging you, Tsuna please….. please… don't leave me" said Giotto as he starts to cry…. (sorry it not that, I wanted to make Giotto look like a cry baby or anything but in that situation, I think any man will lose their cool, right)

And then like a miracle, suddenly the heart machine start to beeping as a sign that is Tsuna heart start to move again and it make everyone in the room feel relief as Giotto keep crying "Thank you Tsuna",

Giotto then allow Knuckles to check on Tsuna, as he wait he keep on holding on Tsuna hand squeezing the little hand slightly signaling that he's there.

"Knuckles tell me how is Tsuna condition" ask Giotto extremely worried, after almost loss his son

"I sorry to say this Giotto but I have a good news and a bad news about tsuna condition, which one you want to hear first" said Knuckles as he look to Giotto eye.

"I want to hear good news first" answer Giotto

"The good news is Tsuna condition is finally stable again but… the bad news is… it turn up that Tsuna has fall into comatose state, and I have no idea when he is going to wakeup, also there nothing we can do about it accept pry to god hoping for the best. But I think you should keep him accompany, try talk to him trust me, he can hear you and also make a physical contact went you talk to him. Giotto, I afraid this is all we can do to help him from today onward", explains knuckles to Giotto with a sad expression.

_~End of Flashback~_

When his thought back to that room, Giotto begin to talk with Tsuna again. Since that day Giotto have made a habit to talk to Tsuna hoping that the child can really heard him and wake up from his deep slumber.

"Nee… Tsuna….. Please wakeup…. don't you tired keep sleeping like this, don't you want to play outside Tsuna?... Please wakeup…..it hurt papa to look at you like this….. please….. Papa wanted to get to know you….papa want to hear you call me papa…. Tsuna… please wakeup" pleaded Giotto sorrowfully as he squeezing the little boy hand gently hoping that the child will wakeup.

Unknown to Giotto outside his room, G and Knuckles heard every word that he says. The news about the kid was told by Giotto to his guardian on the next day after he found Tsuna but he still conceals the truth about the child identity except from G and Knuckles. Even that so, he is not allows anyone comes close to the child, saying that the kid needs space and rest. The only one he allow to get near the child is G and Knuckles and also one maid that he choose to take care the child when his working.

Hearing the word saying by Giotto made them sad, hurt to see their boss like this, since that faithful day Giotto found the little child, they can hardly look Giotto smile or playing around anymore. When he not working or go to meting, Giotto will stay on the side of child bed talking to the sleeping child. Seeing this make them sad as they silently prying to god hoping that the child will wakeup from his deep slumber and make Giotto himself again.

_~Time skip~_

_~Three Day Later~_

The three day later at breakfast, Giotto demanded that his entire guardian be present at the dining table saying that he has something important to discuss with them.

After finish the breakfast, Giotto start talking "Nee…min'na I call you today is because I wanted to tell you something important!... you'll know right, about 8 day ago I found a child unconscious near the forest and brought him back to the mansion" state Giotto calmly.

Yes! What about him? Ask Asari while other guardian just nod their head,

The important thing that I want to discuss with you'll is about that little child, but there were something that I wanted to ask you'll first. Did you'll remember about Nana, my Girlfriend from 5 year's ago? Asked Giotto while look at his guardian's.

"Yes, of course we are remember her, She was the one who almost made you go nuts when she suddenly leave you right" answer lampo looking toward Giotto.

"yes Lampo and now she is already d-dead….and...…the truth is….that child is actually my son…with Nana, I first found out about these when I look into the child belonging. He was carry something that can only belong to Nana, and I also found a massage left for me from Nana" said Giotto with a sad expression displayed on his face when mention Nana name.

Hearing Giotto saying this make all his guardian shock and gaping, except G and knuckles who were already know about the truth, minus Alaude because he was to cool to being seeing gaping like bunch of stupid fish. But asari was the first one who recovers from the shock.

"But Giotto, are you really sure about these, is he really your son" said Asari unbelievable.

"Yes Asari I have all prove that I need and I assure you that Tsuna really is my son" answer Giotto softly

"Nufufufufufu….. Primo I never thought that you out of all people in this room to have an illegitimate child" smirked Daemon.

"Yes this the first time in my life, I agree with that melon-head freak over there and for illegally impregnating a woman, prepare to be arrested" Alaude stated calmly,

In the other side of table a certain melon-head freak popped out a few veins. "Nufufufufufuf… my..my Alude, that's quite a lot for you to say besides your usual Hn…"said Daemon irritated being call melon-head freak.

"At least I don't laugh like some creepy pedophile…." Alaude smirked as a Daemon lips twitched.

"enough both of you" Giotto ordered

When them finally stop arguing and insult each other, Giotto continue,

"But the truth is Tsuna not an illegitimate child my friend, he was actually my lawful child. It was because a couple months before Nana leave me. Nana and I already married and when she leaves me it turns up that she was already pregnant with my child. So i think that was a enough prove,to prove Tsuna was indeed my lawful child", explains Giotto while looking to his guardian.

"But why you keep this secret from us Giotto" said G sadly, even thought G know Tsuna was Giotto child; he never know that Giotto and Nana were married.

"I'm really sorry you guys at that time, our families still new…so I…thought if I said that I wanted to married Nana you'll won't agree…..and with other mafia families keep sending assassin and everything, I just can't say it and I also don't want to put Nana life in danger. But I now think i was wrong, if I just put little more faith in your guy's maybe Nana won't leave me and maybe even today she's still alive and our child don't have to get through all this " said Giotto sadly as he feel ashamed of himself because not trusting his guardian.

"N-no it okay Giotto, we understand you reason and we forgive you, but I hope you can put more faith in us in the future, we are your families right" smile G as he said that and other guardian nod their head as approve.

"Min'na…. thank you very much for understanding and for forgiving me" smile Giotto softly to his guardian and then they talk little a bit about the family matter before everyone make them own leave to do their work and Giotto leave to Tsuna room.

At Tsuna room, Giotto again was siting on the side of the bed near the comatose state child. Giotto smile sadly seeing his child still in his deep slumber, the child look like he was sleeping peacefully. Again Giotto talks to the comatose child.

"Nee... Tsu-kun it papa again, you know today papa has tell all my guardian about your position as my child, so from today onward you will stay with me no matter what happen. Nee…..Tsu-kun, don't you want to wakeup. It was already more than a week now since you were unconscious… please wakeup…. for papa, it eating me inside seeing you likes this tsu-kun. Papa will do anything for you if you wakeup… so please wakeup my child" said Giotto, he had made a decision to call tsuna, tsu-kun like his mother call him.

The word "please wakeup my child" keep playing on Giotto lips like mantra as he squeezing the little boy hand gently. Soon Giotto realizes he was crying again as he brought his forehead to the little boy forehead still gently squeezing the little one hand. Suddenly a drop of Giotto tear fall on the little child face, and at the same time Giotto feels the little hand squeezing his hand back.

After realizes what just happen, Giotto open his eye look at his child, he saw that finally after more than a week in coma, at last Tsuna open his eye reveling big brown eye just like Nana eye, blinking slowly tried to adjust his eye with the light and then he hear Tsuna said "P-papa".

To be continue….

_**Okay that all for this chapter; I really hope you like it, I have such hard time writing this please R&R….**_

_**~AiMie~**_


	4. Chapter 3: Awaken and Amnesia

_**Author note: hello there, first I would like to apologies for the confusing update that happen couple time before, I'm really sorry about that. But now this is a new chapter, again I'm really sorry if there were a word that not fit in or grammar mistake. But I really hope you would like it, please R&R o_o**_

_**Rating: T ( just for the precaution XD )**_

_**Warning: For my bad grammar (still try to improve it)**_

_**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me in any way, it belong to Akira Amano like always the only things that belong to me are these story plots….. but... even that sometime it questionable.**_

_**Just if you were forget**_

_"__This is for character's thoughts"_

_**Beware: family fluff**_

_**PS: By the way the (TSUNA POV) is happen when Tsuna were in coma.**_

_**~Chapter 3~ **_

**Tsuna POV**

Tsuna head felt like it was full with cotton making the soft but annoying noises around him muffled. His body felt like it was has been road by a car; couples of time and his chest were particularly in pained. _'Where am i?_' Tsuna thought as he starts to feel really scared. He tried to open his eye, but that simple task seem very hard for him so he stop, then suddenly he heard couple of voice around him start talking _"how is he"_ then _"I don't know, he look better than before but I have no idea why he doesn't wake up"_ hearing this Tsuna start to wandering what happened, and whose voice is that, but nothing came to him as his head start to feel really pained and before he know it Tsuna start to get a panic attack…

Tsuna can particularly heard that the muffled sound that he heard earlier are start to beeping at a high pitched range and very fast as he feel harder to take a breath…..then Tsuna fade into the darkness. He was like that for couple minutes before he heard a voice again, but this time is a different voice than before, sound so sad and desperate saying _"Tsuna papa here now, so please hangs in there….. please don't leave me. I'm begging you, Tsuna please….. please… don't leave me" _as he felt a warm hand squeezing his hand gently. Hearing that Tsuna somehow find himself get strengths to breathe again, and then he can see a bright light in shape of a man came in front of him. Tsuna have no idea, who's that man is but he feel like his heart have been longing for that particular man for a long time, seeing that figure make he felt so safe and assure as a warm hand from earlier keep holding his hand but before he know it, Tsuna faded again as he fell back into unconsciousness.

The next thing Tsuna know he was wondering in the unknown place, he has no idea how he could end up there or how long he was there, that place is all white but nothing there accept Tsuna himself. Something in his head keep saying that all this is not real, it was a dream and he need to wake up, Tsuna was doing everything that he can to get out from that place but nothing seem working, however sometimes he can hear a voice, a very same voice from before keep calling his name, talking and begging for him to wake up. But each time he tries run toward the voice, that voice will disappear and leave him behind.

Feeling sad and lonely, Tsuna brought his knees up to his chest and hooked his arms around his chins as he wait for the voice, his papa voice came and talk to him again, it was the only reason that keep him survive and brighten his day in that place. At first Tsuna was wondering whose voice that, but then it hit him, it was his papa. Of course it was his papa. The voice always refers himself as papa and calls Tsuna his child after all, not to mention that each time he hear that particular voice, Tsuna heart always feel warm and safe.

Then he heard the voice again, saying _"Nee... Tsu-kun it papa again, you know today papa has tell all my guardian about you position as my child, so from today onward you will stay with me no matter what happen…. Nee…..Tsu-kun, don't you want to wakeup. It was already more than a week now since you were unconscious… please wakeup…. for papa, it eating me inside seeing you likes this Tsu-kun. Papa will do anything for you if you wakeup… so please wakeup my child"_ hearing his papa said that make Tsuna felt so sad, he know his papa must feel very sad right now and the only thing that he can do to make his papa happy is to wake up, but the problem is he don't know how to do that, then suddenly Tsuna felt a drop of water fall on his face. The next thing he knows he was surrounding by a blinding bright light…

"_What just happen_" thought Tsuna, when the bright light is gone, Tsuna realize that he was no longer at the white place, but somewhere so warm and comfortable. He are also can still clearly heard is his papa voice, but now there are something different about it, that voice somehow sound so close, and Tsuna also feel that his body was lighter and he didn't feel as tired or his chest don't felt as pain as the first time that he woke up. He could clearly hear the beeping sound again and someone was crying and squeezing his little hand gently. Tsuna tried open his eye, and this time he managed to do it. Tsuna was blinking his eye slowly tried to adjust his eye with the light, then he saw a figure in front of him still crying not realize that he are already wake up. In order to make the man in front of him to realized it, Tsuna musher all of his strength to squeezing that man hand back, and then call out "p-papa".

**End of Tsuna POV**

…**..Continue from chapter 3 **

….After realizes what just happen, Giotto open his eye look at his child, he saw that finally after more than a week in coma, at last Tsuna open his eye reveling big brown eye just like Nana eye, blinking slowly tried to adjust his eye with the light and then he hear Tsuna said "P-papa".

Giotto smile happily with tears in his eye as hugging Tsuna gently, don't want to hurt his child. After that Giotto practically screaming for maid to find knuckles and brought him to Tsuna room that instant….

"Hello…. Tsu-kun how you are feeling right now" asks Giotto looking concern toward the child as he stroke Tsuna's head.

"My wead and chest hurd ," Tsuna whimpered weakly. Giotto smiled sadly and holding Tsuna hand, rubbing his thumb over the knuckles soothingly.

"I know, but don't worry, you'll feel better soon my child," Giotto assured and he felt a pang of guilt at his white lie. Remembering about what knuckles said before, Tsuna will have to suffer from a headache for a while after he wakeup do to the concussion.

"Tsu-kun, you want to drink" asked Giotto softly tried to brought Tsuna attention a way from the pain that he felt.

Tsuna just nods his head weakly as an answer.

Then Giotto take a glass and pour some water in it and take off the oxygen mask on Tsuna mouth for a while, so Tsuna can drink the water. After that he adjusts Tsuna position so he can give water to Tsuna without spill it on the bed.

"Drink it in small sips Tsu-kun, you can't handle it in big gulps right now ok." Giotto said as he holds the glass in front Tsuna and pour a bit of water to Tsuna mouth. Once Tsuna felt that he couldn't drink anymore he shakes his head a bit signaling that he already full.

After that Giotto put back the mask, a put the glass back on the table, but when he brought his attention back to Tsuna he saw that Tsuna are trying take off of his oxygen mask. Seeing this Giotto take a hold of Tsuna hand, "Tsu-kun, what are you trying to do?" ask Giotto softly.

"I want to twake twis thing off" answer Tsuna weakly.

"No, Tsu-kun you need to use this for now" answer Giotto look straight toward Tsuna eye.

"Why papa?" asked Tsuna

"Because, it will help you breathe more easily" answer Giotto

"But I don't fweel comfortablew" pouted Tsuna.

" Tsu-kun, can you please stand this for papa, please… it just for awhile ok" persuade Giotto

"hmmm…. Ok papa" respond Tsuna smile a bit.

"Tsu-kun, papa want to ask you something ok" asked Giotto

"ok papa, what is it" said Tsuna.

"hmmm… first can you tell papa, your name?" Giotto asks that so he can check if Tsuna was really loss his memory like knuckles predict to happen or not.

His child stared at his eye as he mumble, "Tsuna,".

"How old are you Tsu-kun?"

Blinking, Tsuna 4 fingers. Giotto couldn't help but smile; Tsuna was too cute.

"Do you know who I'm Tsu-kun" asked Giotto,

"Yes you are my papa right?" answer Tsuna smile a little.

"Yes Tsu-kun,", said Giotto smile warmly. Then Giotto ask again

"You know my name Tsu-kun?

"Tsuna look blank for a while, then he said "hmmm….i dun know p-papa" looking toward his hand feeling sad and stupid because not remember his papa name.

Look at Tsuna reaction on this question, Giotto start to feel worried. But he put it aside thinking that maybe Tsuna just forgot his name, after all they are never meet before this right. Then Giotto smile again said" it ok Tsu-kun, papa don't mind"

Tsuna then look into his papa eye, wondering if it was really okay.

Giotto just smile to Tsuna confirming it was really fine, and this made Tsuna smile back.

Then Giotto asked another question,

"Do you remember your full name Tsu-kun,"?

"hmmm…yes T-tsunayoshi" said Tsuna still smiling toward Giotto.

"Your mother name" ? Giotto asks again.

Hearing that question Tsuna smile fade and again the blank look return to his face and after couple minutes of silence Tsuna finally shake his head "Hmm sowwy but T-tsuna can't wemember" state Tsuna sadly look into Giotto eye.

"Where do you live before Tsuna do you remember?" ask Giotto again.

"sowwy p-papa, T-tsuna dun wemember" said Tsuna as he starts to cried wondering why his papa asking all this question.

Hearing this make Giotto really shock_, "so it true, it just like Knuckles predict, Tsuna really is have an amnesia"_ Giotto thought and when he finally snap out of it, and look back to Tsuna he saw that Tsuna already start to crying.

Seeing Tsuna crying make Giotto start to feel worried and panic because he don't want Tsuna make himself become more sick than he was, he then scooped Tsuna up into his arms and then sat down on the bed. "Shhh… it's ok Tsu-kun don't cry okay, it will be just fine." Giotto said soothingly as he rubbed Tsuna's back.

*sniff* "S-sowwy p-papa *sniff* T-tsuna weally culdn't *hic* *sniff* wemember S-sowwy *cough* dun hate me!" Tsuna managed to cry out.

"What do you mean Tsu-kun, papa will never hate you" said Giotto still rubbed Tsuna back.

"P-papa, *sniff*y-you d-dun *cough*h-hate T-tsuna? asked Tsuna still crying, while looking into Giotto eye.

Giotto chuckled as he thumbed Tsuna's tears away, "Of course I don't hate you Tsu-kun, after all it's not your fault you can't remember" Giotto answer softly.

"weally" asked Tsuna still sniffled.

"Really, Tsu-kun. Papa will never hate you" said Giotto assures his little child.

Feel assure with his papa word Tsuna then weakly cuddled closer to Giotto wanted to feel more of his papa warm and start to yawn feeling really sleepy. Not long after that Tsuna was drifted to peaceful sleep.

Giotto was keeps held and rubbed Tsuna small back comfortingly. Giotto then realized that Tsuna has dropped off to unconsciousness again. At first Giotto are quite panics thinking that Tsuna has fall back into to coma. But then he heard a cute little snore come from Tsuna mouth, Giotto chuckle a bit. He then lightly kiss Tsuna forehead and tucked him into the bed….

Couples minutes later knuckles finally reach to Tsuna room, Giotto signal him to keep quiet and ask him to check on Tsuna condition. When knuckles finish check on the child, he and Giotto then get out from that room so they can talk without disturbing the sleeping toddler…..

_Outside Giotto room…_

"Knuckles how Tsuna condition" ask Giotto worriedly.

"Giotto calm down Tsuna is fine, thank god Tsuna finally awake. But Giotto, Tsuna body was still very weak and he cannot move too much, he also can only live on liquid for the next two week; his body cannot to eat something solid yet. Hmmm by the way what about his memory didn't you talk to him Giotto?" asked Knuckles after he done explaining about Tsuna condition to Giotto.

"Actually I think the Tsuna loss his memory the only thing that he is remember is his name, age and I'm his father but he can't even remember my name" answer Giotto can't help feeling somewhat sad.

"hmm….o-okay, it was as I had predicted. But..I'm wonder how he can remember that you were his father but not remember your name. Even that so, I think you don't have to worry so much about that, because the most important thing right now is, Tsuna already awake right" said Knuckles.

"Yes you right Knuckles, I should happy about that", smile Giotto.

"O..oh by the way Knuckles, I was wondering if Tsuna still have to wear all that medical equipment" asked Giotto remembering what happen earlier.

"Hmm.. why you ask that, Giotto" said Knuckles

"It nothing, it just not long after Tsuna was awake, he try to get his breathing mask off. So I'm just wonder if it ok to do that" explain Giotto.

"hmmm…. about that I think we can take off all other medical equipment except for the breathing mask, he still need to wear it for a while. Because he still have a slightly problem to take a breath without it, but don worry it will gone soon ok. You only can take it off for a short period time only, for example only when he going to have a drink or eat.

"okay, I understand" said Giotto while making a mental note to remember every word that Knuckles said. .

"and owh talking about drinking and eating, did you give Tsuna any of this yet" asked Knuckles looking thoughtful toward Giotto.

"I'm already give Tsuna drink when he first wake up, but it only a mineral water" answer Giotto.

Hmmm… that fine, but Giotto I think you better wake Tsuna up while I'm prepared his meal, because I think his body is really in need to eat and drink some milk after all this time in coma. You can put him back to sleep when he finish eating ok" state Knuckles.

"Alright I will do that and Knuckles, thank for everything. I really appreciated your help; I have no idea what to do if you were not here. I feel grateful" said Giotto smile to Knuckles.

"Giotto it ok, we were family right, of course I will help you and your son. Don't worry about it, I will come back later with Tsuna food okay", with that said, knuckles made his leave toward the kitchen.

When Giotto enters Tsuna room his hear a cute little snore coming from Tsuna. Chuckle a bit, Giotto gently shake his son little body to wake him up.

"Tsu-kun…..Tsu-kun wake up my child I know you tired but you also need to eat, don't you feel hungry" ask Giotto softly.

After stir for couple minutes, Tsuna finally wake up blinking cutely tried to made himself wakeup and then look at his papa weakly said "But papa Tsuna don't hugwy, can Tsuna slwep back"

"No Tsu-kun you have to eat so you will get better and you can asleep after finish eating okay", persuade Giotto.

"Hmm….okwy papa", answer Tsuna weakly, and on the same time knuckles enter the room with a tray of rice porridge and milk on his hand.

"heii….Giotto I'm back" said knuckles as he enter the room, where he look at Tsuna who were already wakeup.

Giotto then introduces Knuckles to Tsuna.

"Tsu-kun this is uncle Knuckles, he is papa friend and the one who treat you while you were in coma" Explain Giotto while holding Tsuna hand. Tsuna weakly look at knuckles and said "H-hello u-uncle Knuckles" all the sleepy look gone from his face replaced with a shy smile.

"Hello…. Little one, glad at last you wakeup, your papa was really worry you know" said Knuckles smile brightly thinking that the child is so adorable.

He then look toward Giotto "hmmm…. Giotto I think I will have to make my leave now, there were something that I need settle for a bit, oh this is Tsuna food and milk make sure that he eat every last of it okay", said Knuckles as he give the tray to Giotto and then he leave the room, but before he leave, Knuckles take off all the medical equipment so Tsuna can eat in more comfortable state…..

...

"Tsu-kun…..aaa… "Said Giotto as his spoon feed his child.

" aaa..." Tsuna cutely copy his papa word as obediently open his mouth to accept the food.

Seeing the way Tsuna act make Giotto smile, thinking that Tsuna really is adorable.

Tsuna then eat all the rice porridge and milk that given to him by his papa.

After Tsuna finally finish eats all the food and drink the milk, Giotto tucked Tsuna back to sleep and put back the oxygen mask on Tsuna mouth. Giotto then stay there for while watch his son sleeping figure, before he slowly close the door, and go toward his office and start working on his paperwork, so next time Tsuna wake up he can be there and spend more time with instead busy doing the paperwork in his office.

_~Time skip~_

Later that night at diner, Giotto was really in a good mood. He's smile and tells his guardian's that his son was finally wake up from his coma.

"I'm glad for you Giotto" smile G

"Yeah, Giotto I'm also happy for you "laughed Asari like always.

"Great Giotto, but when we can go and meet Tsuna-kun, the only one who has met him is knuckles and G. I also want to meet him", said Lampo as he look pleadingly toward Giotto.

"Ooh about, don't worry you guy's when Tsuna health condition allow it, I will let your meet him okay", Said Giotto smile warmly toward his guardian.

While Alaude and Daemon just nod their head and keep on eating their food,

When the dinners were finally over, Giotto excuses himself to Tsuna room, where the little toddler sleeps peacefully. He then stay there for a while, smiled at Tsuna peaceful face and slightly kiss on Tsuna forehead say "good night Tsu-kun" before stretched and went to his own room, dressed in his pajamas, he then climbed into his own bed and drifted to peaceful sleep .

_**~To be Continue~**_

_**Ok that that all for this chapter thank you for reading, hope you like it. I'm having quite of the problem writing this one, with all the plot possibility that I could think for this chapter, it made me felt quite confuse on which one to choose . But still, I have fun writing this, ok then till the next chap…bye..bye.. (^_^)…..**_

~**AiMie**~


	5. Chapter 4: The Sudden Turn of Even

**Author note: hello there, I'm back.. I know that I'm not updating this story like what, forever and I'm so sorry for that but now this is a new chapter. Happy reading….. please R R 0_0 **

**Rating: T ( just for the precaution XD )**

**Warning: For my bad grammar **

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn still not belong to me in any way, it belong to Akira Amano…..**

**Just if you were forget**

_"This is for character's thoughts"_

**Beware: family fluff**

**~Chapter 4~**

**2 week leter…**

Two week have past since Tsuna wakeup from his coma and start to recover. But because of his naturally week body, the recovery process somehow work in much slower than a normal one and he can easily being effected by germs. So in order to fervent such things to happen Giotto never allow anyone except him himself, Knuckle, G and Maria to come close to Tsuna.

Since Tsuna wakeup from coma, Giotto paternal instinct somehow has made Giotto to become overprotective father. But no one can't blame him, because of what happen to Tsuna really scare him allot. He was so close to loose the only gift that left to him from his precious Nana. He never wants to be separated from Tsuna ever again and he promises to himself that he will take a good care of Tsuna.

Every day past Giotto always keep a close watch on Tsuna and only leave him went Tsuna goes to slept. Even thought Giotto was happy that Tsuna slowly recover, but he can't shake a worried feeling that something bad are going to happen…..

**Tsuna POV**

_Tsuna was running, his tears were running down to his chubby face. He was searching and yelling calling for his papa, he have no idea were he was, the place was dark and he surrounding by huge tree. From a far he can hear a sound of animal fighting and clawing each other. He keep yelling for his papa but his papa was no where to be found. As he was running, suddenly he was tripped and he screaming for his papa again _

…_.."papa!"…._

**Giotto POV**

The clock show that it was already 1 am in the morning and Giotto just about to sleep when he heard a scream, at first he though it was just his imagination but then he heard it again …

"_Papa!"_

Then Giotto realizes it was his son voice, Tsuna screaming calling for him. After that, he practically running toward Tsuna room, when he finally reaches Tsuna room, he opens the door and goes to Tsuna bed.

There he saw that Tsuna were crying and trashing in his sleep….

**End of Giotto POV**

When Giotto finally reaches at Tsuna bedside, he saw that Tsuna still sleeping but he was trashing and crying in his sleep. Looking at his son condition, Giotto then realizes that Tsuna was heaving a nightmare. So then he quickly wakes Tsuna up….

"Tsu-kun….Tsu-kun… wakeup" said Giotto as he shake Tsuna body gently.

Then Tsuna stir a bit and slowly open his big brown orb and blink cutely to make himself wakeup. His eyes were brimming with tears.

"p-papa" said Tsuna sobbing and looks at his papa with a sad eye, still remembering about his nightmare.

"shuuss…Tsu-kun it okay, papa here what happened. Did you have a bad dream" asked Giotto softly as he come closer and brought Tsuna into a hug, trying to comfort his obviously upset child.

"P-papa… Tsuna *sniff* scare, pweese don wleave me" cry Tsuna before burying his face into Giotto's chest and sobbing.

"Tsu-kun..Tsu-kun calm down alright, it ok papa will never leave you, it just a dream" said Giotto again as he rub Tsuna back in circle motion wanted Tsuna to calm down.

"P-pwomiss" said Tsuna still crying.

"Yes Tsu-kun, I'm promise. Now please stop crying you will make your self sick like this" said Giotto trying to assure his son.

"o-okey p-papa" said Tsuna as his crying reduces to hiccup.

"How are you feeling Tsu-kun" asked Giotto, worried looking at his son pale face.

"I not felt so well" said Tsuna still buried his face into Giotto's chest.

"it okay, papa will give you something that will make you feel better" said Giotto.

The he reach his hand to the table next to Tsuna bed side and take Tsuna meds and pour some water in the glass.

"Ok Tsu-kun, now open your mouth" said Giotto softly.

"B-but papa, Tsuna not wikes it." Tsuna stated as he turned on full puppy dog pleading like eyes at his father.

"I'm sorry Tsu-kun but you have to take this to get well" said Giotto trying to make Tsuna eat his medicine while try his best to ignore Tsuna puppy dog eye.

"b-but it bitter" state Tsuna.

"yes but if you take this papa will give Tsuna candy" said Giotto trying to use Tsuna sweet tooth to make him take the medicine.

Giotto have figure about Tsuna sweet tooth couple day earlier when G come to visit and brought candy with him as a gift to Tsuna. He thinks he can never forget the look at Tsuna face that day, he look so sweet and happy.

"w-welly" said Tsuna, his eye shine at the word candy.

"really" said Giotto chuckle at the look on Tsuna face when he mention about candy.

"ok papa, ahhhh" said Tsuna cutely as he open his mouth.

When Tsuna finally have take all his medicine, Giotto then give Tsuna the candy that he promise…

"hmm... Tsu-kun what is the dream, why are you so scared" asked Giotto when Tsuna finally finish eat his candy.

"I –I dun wanna to talk a-about it" answer Tsuna suddenly fell interest with his pajama button.

"Why Tsu-kun if papa don't know about it then papa can't help you" said Giotto trying to coax his son to tell him about the nightmare.

"b-but i-I scare" said Tsuna as he start to cried again.

"Tsu-kun no please don't cry ok, what you so scare are" asked Giotto while trying to soothing his child.

"i-I scare if i-I twell *sniff* you, it will come true" said Tsuna as he start to cried harder this time.

"shuss.. Tsu-kun.. Tsu-kun please calm down, it ok if you don't want to tell papa but you have to stop crying, you going to get sicker if this continue" said Giotto softly really wanted Tsuna to calm down.

"p-papa sowwy" said Tsuna as his cry start to slow down.

"it ok, Tsu-kun why don you go to sleep now" said Giotto when he look at Tsuna sleepy face.

"no Tsuna dun feel sleepy" said Tsuna as he yawn.

"yeh right, now go to sleep don't worried papa will slept with Tsu-kun tonight" said Giotto as he lay next to Tsuna

"yaeh.." said Tsuna as he cuddle to Giotto seeking for comfort.

"Good night Tsu-kun" said Giotto

"Good night papa" said Tsuna

Couple minutes later Tsuna was drifted to sleep, while Giotto hug Tsuna protectively before he also drifted to peaceful sleep.

_Time skips….next morning…._

A morning come as the sun rise, Giotto blink his eye he was just wakeup from sleep, next to him laid Tsuna still slept.

Giotto then reached up and brushed Tsuna bangs away from his face, Tsuna look much cuter and peaceful in his slept. Giotto really hopes that Tsuna will get well soon because it really break his heart every time he looks at Tsuna pale complexion.

After that Giotto slowly wakeup and get out from bed slowly, don't want to wake Tsuna up. Then he quickly goes to his own room to get ready for the day. When he finish get ready, he return to Tsuna room again to check weather Tsuna already wakeup from his slept or not.

There he look that Tsuna was still soundly sleep not wanted to bother Tsuna, he then go straight the dining room were he and all his guardian have their meal….

"Good morning you guy's" said Giotto when he saw his entire guardian on the dining table. It looks like no one has a mission today.

"Good morning Giotto" answer his entire guardian in unison.

"ohw.. Giotto how Tsuna" asked Knuckle to Giotto.

"hmm.. I think he getting better, but lately Tsuna keep having a nightmare and it really make me worry that he don't want to tell me about it" answer Giotto look worried.

"Giotto I think you have to give him a time, but don't worried I'm sure when he ready he will tell you about it" said Knuckle with understanding.

"I hope your right Knuckle" said Giotto again.

"Oh by the way Giotto I think I will check on Tsuna sometime today just for precaution" Continue Knuckle.

"owh..thank you Knuckle, I really appreciated that" said Giotto.

"no it fine, I really like Tsuna. He so sweet and I really want to see him recover quickly" said Knuckle with a smile.

"hmm…Giotto, I'm sorry to interrupt but there was something happen on my family back home, so today l have to leave for Japan for couple week is that ok with you" said Asari as he look toward Giotto.

"It ok Asari, what happen?" asked Giotto

"hmm actually Giotto, I'm sorry I can't tell you now but I'm promise I will tell you guy's when I come back" answer Asari look a bit guilty.

"ok, but when you come back you have to tell us immediately" said Giotto with smile try to assure Asari that it okay.

"Thank you Giotto for understanding" said Asari as he returns the smile.

"Nufufufufufu… by the way Primo when are you actually planning to let us meet your child?" ask Daemon.

"it has been a month Primo, since the child have came here but you never let us accept those two meet with him and this is not fair" continue Daemon. Can't help to fell annoying not able to meet the child, he really wanted to see how the child looks like.

"Yeah, Primo you said we can meet him when he get better" said Lampo agree with Deamon.

"oh about that, I guess I will have let your guys meet him now that his health getting better. So if there nothing wrong with him, maybe by the end of this week I will introduce Tsuna to your guys" answer Giotto with a smile.

"nufufufufu…owh great then, I can't wait to meet him" said said Daemon.

After breakfast finally ended, everyone goes to do their own job, while Giotto goes to Tsuna room again to check on Tsuna. There he saw that Tsuna was still sleep, thinking that Tsuna must be tired Giotto slowly exits the room and leave for his office but not before ask one of his maids Maria to stay there and watch for Tsuna.

_Time skip… 3 hour later_

Tsuna were lying on his bed blinking, yawning, and rubbing eyes his big eye as he try to make himself awake, he just wakeup from his not so peaceful slept. Almost two week have past since Tsuna first wake up from coma. But much to tsuna displeasure, his condition was still not better and he was blaming his weak body for this.

It was because, the fact that Tsuna body were really weak, make his recovery work on much slower process than a normal body, and this make Tsuna kind of sad a bit. Each day passes he can just stay his room and he still not able to move freely without feeling sick, luckily he no longer has to wear that annoying breath mask….

When Tsuna was waking up from his slept, he body felt so sore and his chest was slightly in pain and he was coughing a bit and for some reason Tsuna also felt so warm. He then tries sit up as comfortable as his sore body allow it, while ignoring his chest pain. Tsuna look around only to find out that he were alone in his room.

Wondering where his papa is, Tsuna suddenly recalls of the nightmare that he had just a minute's earlier and before he realize it Tsuna were start to cry.

But then he heard a voice said "Good Morning young master, you have awake", Tsuna then recognize that whose voice is it and his crying was reduce a bit. It was, one of his papa maids the one that be assign by his papa to look after him. It was Maria.

When Maria looks at clearly at Tsuna, she then realizes that Tsuna were crying. "Young master, why you crying", asked Maria concern as she came closer and brought Tsuna into a hug, trying to comfort the upset child and then she realize that Tsuna body was to warm for her like, not to mention the feverish flush that decorated Tsuna's cheeks.

"Young master are you okay" ask Maria worried.

"i-I not felt s-so well, W-where *sniff* is my p-papa" ask Tsuna still sniffles look into Maria eye.

"Hmm…Master Giotto in his office young master, do you want me to call him?," said Maria, still trying unsuccessful attempt to comfort the little child.

"y-yes c-can you*sniff* pweese call p-papa", asked Tsuna again.

"ok, but then you will have to stay here alone. Will you be okay?", said Maria worry to leave the child alone in that state.

There were silent for couple minutes. Tsuna was torn between two choices, he really doesn't want to be left alone, but he really wants his papa by his side. So Tsuna think that if it mean that his papa will be by his side, he think he can endures being alone for a while. The keyword here is 'think'.

It was because when Tsuna were awake there was always someone with him, so he never left alone in his room and he really doesn't like to be alone.

Then finally Tsuna answer the question "hmm.. I'm fine,*sniff* you won't *sobs* be wong wight?" asked Tsuna look really worried.

"Yes young master, I won't be long after all Master Giotto office is not that far", said Maria.

"okay then, I will make my leave" continue Maria before she left the room.

Tsuna just look at Maria as she exits his room and wait for his papa to came, while trying unsuccessful attempt to calm down and stop crying.

It true that Tsuna said to Maria that he can stay there alone while Maria go and get his papa, but when Maria is gone Tsuna can't stop himself from being more than a little scare as his nightmare come and hunted him again and being a sick toddler there nothing that Tsuna can do except keep crying for his papa.

As he crying Tsuna notice that his slight chest pain earlier where start becoming worse to the point it become unbearable on his little body and he are also start to coughing very hard not mention he also somehow felt little hard to breath, Tsuna then brought his little hand to his chest, press it a bit wanted to reduce the pain while whimper desperately calling for his papa…

**Giotto POV**

Giotto were busy working on his paperwork in his office, he really want to finish all the work so that he can be with his adorable son, he realize that somehow Tsuna look sad and he really wanted Tsuna to be happy, so he planning to play with Tsuna today and maybe he can take Tsuna walk around the mansion if his condition allow it.

Giotto was really happy that Tsuna was finally wakeup from his coma, but the recover process was really slow and this makes him to felt so worried. He knows that Tsuna body was weak but he never thought that it was to this extent that it affects Tsuna recovery.

Everyday when he looks at Tsuna pale face, he can't avoid to feeling sad thinking why Tsuna has to suffer like this. His child was so young and little to being through all this. If there was a way for him to replace and suffer in Tsuna place instead, he will do it without a second thought so that Tsuna can live and play like a normal child.

Then suddenly he heard a knock on his door…..

*knock*..*knock* "Giotto-sama, can I come in" asked a voice…

"yes please come in" answer Giotto recognize the voice as Maria.

When Maria finally come in, Giotto then asked her "Maria, what are you doing here. Is there something happen to Tsuna" ask Giotto feeling worried over his child health.

"Giotto-sama, young master is already wake up from his sleep but then he crying calling for you Giotto-sama and I think he start develop a fever" answer Maria

Hearing what Maria said, Giotto were practically jump out from his chair and run toward Tsuna room, while being follow by Maria.

When their finally reach Tsuna room, Giotto open Tsuna door. He then shocked when he look at the bed where Tsuna was clutching his chest, coughing harshly and look like he were in a great pain, whimpering calling out his name as a tear was running down on his cubby face. Giotto were frantically screaming to Maria, order her to find Knuckles that instant as he running to Tsuna side….

"Tsu-kun.. Tsu-kun it fine papa here now" said Giotto sit on Tsuna side trying not to sound panic looking at his son condition.

When Tsuna were realizing that his papa was by his side, Tsuna open his eye and look at is papa. Still feeling really sick Tsuna manage to call out "p-papa" weakly. One of his hand still clutching his chest while the other one were reach out for his papa.

Look at his son reach out hand Giotto quickly grab the little one hand squeezing it slightly wanted to assure the child that it going to be fine.

"Tsu-kun.. what wrong?" ask Giotto, can't help to start sound really panic.

"p-papa…. H-hurd…" whimper Tsuna weakly before he pass out….

**~To be Continue~**

**Ok that that all for this chapter thank you for reading. How is it, is it bad. I hope you like it and I'm so sorry for the cliffhanger but for the main time you just have to deal with it okay. Then till the next chap…bye (^_^)….. Hope to see the next chap soon…..**

**~AiMie~**


	6. Chapter 5: What wrong with Tsuna?

**Author Note: I'm really... really sorry for the long wait, please forgive me. Because it not really my fault… blame it on the plot bunny that keep popping in my head and because of it I have change this story plot three times….. **

…**But still I hope you like it… have a nice reading. **

**Disclaimer: The katekyo Hitman Reborn not belong to me in anyway all the credit go to Akira Amano.**

**Warning: My grammar still not improves much, hope you can bare with it. **

**Ps: All the medical stuff is made up by me, it all big fat liars. **

**~CHAPTER 5~ **

"Tsu-kun.. what wrong?" ask Giotto, can't help to start sound really panic.

"p-papa…. H-hurd…" whimper Tsuna weakly before he pass out…

"Oh my god, no...no… Tsu-kun… Tsu-kun …Tsuna…wakeup.. please…please.. wakeup" pleading Giotto as he start to crying hugging Tsuna unconscious body close to him, thinking how this could be happening. Tsuna were just fine earlier that day, he was getting better.

"KNUCKLE.. KNUCKLE… oh god please HURRY" scream Giotto desperately unable to calm down at his child condition.

"T-tsu-kun it okay, papa here uncle Knuckle will be here in the minutes. Please be okay…" said Giotto as he pries that knuckle to come fast, something was definitely wrong with Tsuna.

It look like Giotto prayer have been heard, when suddenly Knuckle enter the room along with Maria and somehow also with G.

"Giotto… oh my god what happen" asked Knuckles shocked when he saw Tsuna limp body in Giotto hand.

"Knuckle…i-I don't know when I c-come in he was clutching his chest and he coughing so hard a-and then he f-faint, his body are also so warm. Knuckles please…please help him, please help my son… i-I can't loose him please…." pleading Giotto desperately still holds Tsuna protectively in his arms.

"It ok now Giotto, give Tsuna to me. G take Giotto get him out of here and try to make him calm down, I think he start to get a panic attack and Maria I want you to stay here and help me" said Knuckle to G and Maria as he take Tsuna from Giotto.

"no…no I don't want to go, I need to be on my son side, he need me can't you see that" said Giotto as he try to release himself from G hold.

"Giotto calm down, there is nothing you can't do to help Tsuna at your condition right now, please calm down" said G tries to make Giotto to calm down as they exit the room…

After Knuckles take Tsuna from Giotto, he then place Tsuna on his bed and quickly take the little boy temperature. Realize that the child temperature was so high, Knuckles curse and said "His temperature was so high, we need to reduce his temperature right now"

" Maria I want you go to the kitchen and take couple packed of ice and brought it back here, I also want you to call the infirmary and ask them to send a fever reducer ,morphine ,pain killer and couple bag of IV fluid this instant . I want you to move fast, I don't think Tsuna body withstands this heat much longer" order Knuckles quickly.

"Yes Knuckles-sama" answers Maria before she quickly leaves the room.

As Knuckles exam Tsuna body, he then realize that Tsuna have trouble breathing by the way his struggle to take a short intake of breath. So without delay, he quickly put Tsuna on oxygen mask and turns on the machine, he really glad that they left the machine in Tsuna room before this for the precaution.

Couple minute later... the medicine and IV fluid that he ask finally arrive along with Maria and the ice. He then quickly inserts IV needles on Tsuna wrist, after that he inject the fever reducer and pain killer to the IV drip while ask Maria to place the Ice on Tsuna body to cold him down.

When Tsuna temperature finally turn down and his condition stable, 1 and half hour have already pass. Satisfice with Tsuna condition, he then asks Maria to go and call Giotto in his room.

**While in Giotto room….**

"G…. G… p-please l-let me go, I-i…. need to be on T-tsuna side…." said Giotto breathless while try unsuccessfully attempt to release himself from G.

"No… Giotto, you have to calm down. Now please sit and take a deep breath, trust me you really need it" said G as he force Giotto to sit on the couch.

"G… please I'm okay… I just need to be….on Tsuna side" said Giotto almost whines in his breathless state, still struggle to get away from G.

"Who you want to kidding… huh Giotto, you're not fine…. Now please stay still" said G in soft but firm tones.

"Giotto now please follows my breath okay, in and out ….. in and out" continue G as he put his hand on Giotto neck and force his head down to his knees.

"Good Giotto, please… keeps take a deep breath, it will help you calm down more" continue G as he keeps his hand firmly on Giotto neck.

Couple minutes past, when Giotto finally can take breath normally and start to calm down.

"How you feeling Giotto?" ask G worry expression display over his face.

"i-I'm fine, t-thanks G" said Giotto weakly.

"Oh god… why all this have to happen to Tsuna, he just a child…. Why things like this keep happen to him. It all my fault …. I should never leave his side, I-I should realize that he is sick when I look him this morning" continue Giotto sadly can't help to blaming himself on what had happen to Tsuna.

"no Giotto you know that not true, it's not your fault, if this is something that are bound to be happen there nothing you can do about it even if you where there and you're not a doctor, how you can tell that he is sick just by looking at him and you said yourself his getting better this morning, how can we know that this going to happen to him" explain G, try to make Giotto understand that all this is not his fault.

"G… you not understand… you don't see his face before he pass out, he look so sick and desperately whimpering calling for me. If I was there maybe I can avoid this from happening and he is my child I should know it. It was my job to know as his father, I even promise to my self that I will never let anything happen to him again and yet I'm fail." said Giotto in verge of tears as he brought his hands to his face, feeling ashamed of himself.

"Giotto… please calm down, you have to be strong for Tsuna," said G, feeling sad looking at his best friend and boss, fall apart like this.

Hearing what G said, Giotto suddenly feel so anger and before he realize it he already on his two feet and start to growl "STOP ASKING ME TO CALM DOWN!"

"I'm sick keeps hearing that word coming out from your mouth… it easy for you to say it G, is not your son who's so sick right now. How you can even expect me to calm down, huh G…when things like this keeps happening to us, to my little son. A shortly, month ago I not even know that I have a son, but when I know about him, he was already badly hurt and then he fall into coma for almost 2 weeks and when he finally gaining his conscious it turns up that he had amnesia. But when things are starting to get better, this just has to happen to him"

"So TELL ME G….how I supposed to do that"

"You know what G, since I first found out that Tsuna was my child and learn that my wife is dead. There was never been a second pass's that I not blame my self for what had happen, it all my fault. If I just have a little more courage and trust, to tell your guys about my marriage with Nana, maybe…maybe she will never have to think that she and our child will become a burden for me and that their has to go in order to protect me from my enemy".

"Then right now maybe she's still alive and all this won't be happening to my child." said Giotto to G half shouted. It looks like the amounts of stress that have built through the pass month have finally caught up with him and he finally snap from the pressure after Tsuna collapse that day.

"Giotto please…I'm sorry, please stop blaming yourself. I know you don't like hearing this, but you really need to calm down…., don't do this to yourself…it won't do any good for your health" said G desperately wanted Giotto to calm down. He never thought that Giotto has in store this much of guilty feeling in his heart on what had happen to his family.

"No...I don't want to calm down; I need go back to my son side now! I want to see him, why can you just understand that" said Giotto sadly.

"Giotto, I understand your feeling that you want to be at his side, but I can't let you do that." reply G.

"If you really understand my feeling, then why don't you let me go, I just wanted to be by his side, what I'm going to do if anything happens to him while I'm not there, are you going to be responsible for that" state Giotto unwilling to let G keep him away from Tsuna much longer.

"Giotto please…you know that not true, there's nothing will happen to Tsuna and you know, you can trust Knuckle right?" ask G, try to reasoning with Giotto.

"Did you even have to ask that G, you know right how much I'm trust him, I can even trust him with my life" reply Giotto, while thinking did G even need to ask him about that. Of course, he's trust Knuckles.

"So then, you have to trust him with your son. After all, before this when Tsuna was badly hurt, it was Knuckles whose save him right. Let him help Tsuna, you know he will do anything in his power to help Tsuna recover, beside even if you go there; there is nothing that you can do to help Tsuna, not in your state of mind right now and you know it. Maybe, you will only be on the way and make it more difficult for Knuckle to give the help that Tsuna needed".

"Not to mention that you also have to put more faiths on Tsuna, you know that Tsuna will not be easily defeated. That kid is a fighter; he will get through this just fine". Explain G, hoping that Giotto will back down for a bit.

"b-but I'm scare, I don't want to loose him. What I'm going to do, if anything happen to him, I almost loose him once, I don't want that to happen again " said Giotto sadly finally back down and fall back on the couch.

"Giotto, please don't say that, you have to be strong for Tsuna, he need you to be strong for him. I'm sure his going to be just fine, okay." said G as he put his hand on Giotto shoulder and squish it a little.

"I hope you right G. Tsuna has to be fine, He has to…!" said Giotto more to himself than to G, he don't think he can keep on living if anything happen to Tsuna… not after all this…..

Even thought their just have been together for only a month and Tsuna was in come half of it, but Giotto has developed a very deep love for his only son. Just looks at smile on Tsuna face, always make his heart feel warmer and brighten his days. Tsuna have came and brought a light in his dark world and before Giotto realize it, Tsuna have been a reason for him to keep on living. So he really don't think that he can keep on living without Tsuna in his life, even thought he still have his guardian that he thought as his own family but Tsuna mean world to him.

Too tired to argue with G anymore, Giotto then just stays there defeated and waits news about Tsuna condition, while praying that Tsuna will be just fine. Couple hour pass in slow motion as Giotto start to feel anxious, he pacing around his room to calm himself while thinking what made Knuckles taking this long to treat Tsuna, is Tsuna condition really that bad. When suddenly, he heard someone knocking his door….

… "Knock….knock… Giotto-sama".

Recognize that voice as Maria, Giotto then quickly walk to the door with G follow behind him and open the door to revile Maria. Before she can say anything, Giotto quickly ask "is Tsuna okay, when I can meet him?".

"Giotto-sama please calm down, Knuckles-sama has finish, he want you to came to young master room right now" answer Maria calmly.

At that their quickly go to Tsuna room, when they finally reach Tsuna room, Giotto suddenly stop in his track. It true that Giotto can't wait to know about Tsuna condition but he also afraid on what await him beside that door.

"Are you okay, Giotto" ask G as he put his hand on Giotto shoulder when he saw Giotto stopped in his track.

"i-I'm fine, G" answer Giotto slowly. He then takes a deep breath to regain his composure, after that he opens the door and the sight of his sick child really breaks his heart to a million pieces…

Tsuna face was as sickly pale, there was a feverish flush that decorated his cheeks and a breathing mask covers his mouth and nose, while both of his hand is hooked with IV needle.

Giotto then walk strait to Tsuna bed while ignoring other people in that room, when Giotto finally reach to Tsuna bed side he then take one of Tsuna hand gently while careful with the IV in his hand and his other hand reach up and brushed Tsuna bangs away from his face.

"How is he, what is wrong with him…he's going to be fine right?" ask Giotto softly without taking his sight from Tsuna. He was surprise that, somehow his voice was extremely calm despite what he really feels right now.

"Giotto, what I can say for now is Tsuna condition were stable. He has a high fever, but we manage to lower his temperature. For now, I have put him on some fever reducer, morphine, and pain killer to help him fight the fever. But the truth is Giotto, I think we really need to transfer Tsuna to the hospital for a further treatment" explain Knuckles calmly.

Hearing what Knuckles said Giotto then takes his sight from Tsuna and look toward Knuckles.

"y-you said his condition was stables, then why we need to transfer him to the hospital" ask Giotto worriedly.

"Because, apart from high fever I think there was something else wrong with his body that make him sick, and you said yourself that he was clutching his chest when he faint right. Not to mention that right now, he's having a problem to breathing without assist. Beside, I don't think that he can get a fever that high in just couple hour, if there was nothing wrong with his body." answer Knuckles to the worried father.

"So if you allow it Giotto, I want Tsuna to get a full body check up, so that we can find what is really wrong with him. Before it getting worse that it already was, we can't do it here with the equipment that we have in this mansion and it better save than sorry" continue Knuckles hoping that Giotto will agree with him for Tsuna sake.

"I-i trust you Knuckles, do what you think is good for Tsuna. But I want him to transfer to Vongola hospital. It will be safer for him there, after all Vongola hospital have the best medical equipment and doctor. I want Tsuna to get the best treatment that we have." Said Giotto softly, by now his sight was back to Tsuna, as he places his hand soothingly on Tsuna feverish flush covered cheeks.

"Alright Giotto, I will do as you wish. I will make my leave now to make the preparation and notify the hospital for our arrival" said Knuckles as he gesture Maria to follow him.

When Knuckles and Maria leave the room, Giotto then look toward G and said "Hmmm… G, I know I ask much, but can you finish my work and go to the meeting on my behalf for a while? I really don't want to leave Tsuna alone and I don't think that I can deal with that right now".

"No is okay, after all I was your right hand man Giotto, It was my job to cover up for you. So don't worry you just stay with Tsuna okay." answer G softly.

"Thank G, I don't know what I do without you…" said Giotto.

..and G… I'm really sorry for snapping at you earlier" continue Giotto slowly with guilty expression display over his face.

"Don't sweat it. It fine Giotto, I understand your situation…" reply G with reassuring smile.

"But, I want you to understand this Giotto; I also love Tsuna like my own and it hurt me to see him like this but I also don't want see you hurting yourself. Just promise me that you will also take care of yourself and remembers this Giotto, Tsuna won't be happy if anything happen to you. So stop blaming yourself Giotto, I'm sure Tsuna and Nana wouldn't want that." continue G softly.

"Yeah I guest your right G, thank for everything. I'm really appreciated on what you did for me and Tsuna." said Giotto softly as a smile forming on his lips.

"It Okays Giotto, hmmm… I think I have made my leave now to help Knuckles prepared everything that we will need to transfer Tsuna to the hospital." said G before he leave the room and slowly close the door behind him.

Now when G leave it only Giotto and Tsuna leave in the room, Giotto just stay next to Tsuna as his hand ran soothingly through his son brown lock.

"Tsu-kun don't worry, it all gonna to be alright, Papa will do anything to make you better" said Giotto soothingly when suddenly all the feeling that Giotto keeps inside when he first enter Tsuna room, flowing out from him and without warning he burst into tears.

Couple minutes past when Giotto finally calms down himself and tears stop flowing from his eye, he then whisper "Tsu-kun please be okay, it hurt so much to see you like this. I love you" Then he reaches up and brushed Tsuna bangs away from his face and gently kiss Tsuna forehead.

_**To Be Continue…**_

_**Owh my…. I really glad I finally done writing this chapter, I never thought it was this hard to write this one, I have a problem to show Giotto emotion when Tsuna condition suddenly regressive and now when I finally done, I don't think it even that good. Well at first I thought I wanted to write this chapter much longer than other but I realize it take to much time for that complete, so I cut it and made the other part for the next chapter**_ _**and to tell the truth I really don't know how long this story will going on but I hope you will be with me till the end.. Please R&R… and thank you for all the review….. :)**_

_**Aimie :0**_


	7. Chapher 6: Tsuna ilness and Takeshi?

**A/N: Hi there it me again Aimie, I'm sorry for long wait… I will try to update faster next time.**

**Please R&R, have a nice reading….. :D**

**Disclaimer: You can read it on the previous page…**

**Ps: Some of the medical stuff if true and some of it are made up by me. So it half true and half a lie, I just made it up so it will go along with my story.**

**~CHAPTER 6~ Tsuna illness and Takeshi? **

Vongola Hospital…

Time seem move slowly for Giotto since Tsuna being admitted to the hospital. But the truth is, it was the already the third days since Tsuna was transfer to the Vongola hospital. There Tsuna was place in a private room and floor that exist only for Primo and his guardian. So it has a very high security, also the doctor and nurse there is very capable and trust worthy. Not to mention that the pediatric specialist in Vongola hospital was also Giotto old friend, so there was no need to keep a secret about Tsuna was Giotto new found son from him.

Tsuna much to Giotto happiness already wakeup and start slowly recover from his fever but he body was still very weak, he also still have problem to breath without a breathing mask and he keeps having a coughing fit at time to time that make Giotto really worry…

Giotto true to his word never leave Tsuna side, he never leave Tsuna side as long as he can help it. Giotto was so worry if anything happen to Tsuna when he's not there with him. Not to mention, that he was worry if any of his enemy find out about Tsuna and try to hurt him. It true that now, Vongola family was the one of the most influents Mafia Family in Italy, but that also mean that there are always a foolish people whose will try to make an enemy with Vongola Family and even thought they were in Vongola hospital that also doesn't mean the hospital was completely save from enemy. So, as precaution Giotto only gives permission on most trusted medical specialize to attend Tsuna and no one except his guardian and the doctor was even allowed to come close to Tsuna private room without his permission….

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

Tsuna was currently sleeping, while Giotto was sat next to his hospital bed, his hand soothingly stroke Tsuna little hand with his thumb. Tsuna body that was still weak from his previous injuries becomes weaker from sudden fever makes it even worse on Tsuna little body. Tsuna can only stay awake at a short amount of time in a day and to add his suffering, Tsuna keep having a coughing fit that assaulting his body even in his sleep, which sometime make Tsuna will awake from his sleep crying from the coughing fit and chest pain.

It really hurt Giotto to see Tsuna suffering like this, but there was nothing he can do about it other being with Tsuna and help him get trough this while praying Tsuna will be just fine.

Tsuna doctor who're also Giotto old friend, said that they will need a couple days to exam Tsuna body and find what his illness is.

He have take Tsuna blood sample and analyses it to detect what was the real problem with Tsuna body and since Tsuna was transfer to the hospital couple days ago he have been tested with variety of test to find the cause on what had happen on his body.

Couple days past, when finally found the disease that Tsuna has suffer from….

Giotto like the previous days, ever since Tsuna was admitted to the hospital was currently sitting next to Tsuna bed, holding Tsuna hand gently in his arm and watching his son sleep while prepared to comfort his son whenever he had a coughing fit or nightmare.

When suddenly the door open and Knuckles enter the room with the hint of sadness, display over his face.

"What happen? Is there something wrong" ask Giotto when he looks over at his guardian sad face.

Knuckles then clear his throat "Giotto… it… it about your son, Billy said that he has finally found out what is the problem with Tsuna body and he want to meet with you in his office so he can talk with you in private about Tsuna condition."

"and don't worry about Tsuna, I will take care of him personally while you go and see Billy okay" continue Knuckles as he look toward Giotto.

"D-did he tell you anything?" ask Giotto again can't help to feeling worry, his hope that whatever it was it not bad.

"Yes, but I think it better if you heard about Tsuna condition straight from Billy himself, Giotto" said Knuckles softly, he just don't have a heart to tell the truth about Tsuna condition to Giotto.

"O-oh okay then, so it better if I go and meet him right now." said Giotto to knuckles before he turn his intention back to his sick child.

"Sleep well Tsu-kun, papa won't be long. I love you" whisper Giotto softly as he kiss Tsuna forehead gently.

"Please take care of Tsuna, I trust him with you Knuckle. Call me if he's wakeup, okay." said Giotto before he makes his leave to meet with .

Couple minutes later, Giotto finally reach the room. There the quickly offers a seat for Giotto to sit and ask him if he wanted to drink before they can discuss about Tsuna condition.

Giotto to anxious to know about his son condition politely declines the offer.

"No, thank you Billy, but can you just please tell me what is wrong with my son?" asked Giotto nervously, looking straight into his friend eyes.

then clearer his throat "Giotto… well if that what you ask, then I will go straight to the point, Giotto… I'm sorry to say this but it look like your son has a severer case of Bronchitis" said calmly.

Giotto was so shock hearing the news; it felt like his world was shattering into a pieces.

"_Oh God….Oh God T-this can't be right"_

"_T-there must been a mistake" _

"_M-my son….. Tsuna….. b-bronchitis…. "_

"_N-no…. no, it impossible… this c-can't be happening…."_

"_He still so young…" _

"_Oh God please… T-tsuna_" thought Giotto, desperately trying not to pass out hearing the news as he tries to take a deep breath to calm down himself.

"Giotto, are you alright?" asked the worriedly when he looks at Giotto pale face.

"H-huh… i-I'm F-fine" replies Giotto when he finally pulled back from his thought.

"Giotto are you sure, you're okay. Maybe it better if we continue this later. I think it the best thing if you rest first before we continue to discuss about Tsuna condition. After all you look quiet pale to me" said , thinking about Giotto health.

"N-no... w-we can continue. I'm fine…really." replies Giotto tries to assure his friend that his was fine. Hoping Billy will buy it, because right now, Giotto is anything but fine. Who will? But Giotto knows that he needs to stay strong for Tsuna. He can't collapse now, not now not ever and absolutely not when Tsuna need him.

"are you sure Giotto?, I really don't mind if you want to continue this later" asked the doctor again not really believe Giotto words.

"Y-yes Billy, I assure you I'm fine" said Giotto as he gives a weak smile to his friend. After that, he then takes a deep breath once again to regain his composure before continue….

"A-are you sure, you're not mistaken... my son…. h-he just 4 years old, this isn't supposed happened to him" asked Giotto unable to believe that his son was having the said disease.

"I'm sorry Giotto but at first we're also thought that we were mistaken too and we have performed number of test but the result is still the same" replies

"Giotto, your son Tsuna has show all the sign and symptoms that indicate he's has bronchitis like fever, shortness of breath, wheezing, occasionally chest pains, coughing and also fatigue. But to be exact sure about this, we have made a couple of physical check on him and chest x-ray and all the results indicate that he's indeed have bronchitis.

"B-but, you can cure it, right?" asked Giotto desperately.

then shook his head. "No I'm sorry Giotto, but if we take care of it just right, he may eventually grow out of it." He said positively. "However because of it his immune system is naturally not going to be as tough as it should be which means he is more susceptible to diseases which means you all will need to take caution with him around others. Make sure his don't expose to smoke or dust and also don't let him over extract his body or something bad are bound to happen.

"H-how long do you think it will take him t- to... out grow this?" Giotto inquired sadly.

"It should be gone by the time he is a teenager if all goes well." said carefully.

"Is there any treatment that can help him to face this?, because right now as you can see he was suffering… and i-I can't bare to see him suffer like this any longer" asked Giotto desperately wanted to find a ways to ease Tsuna suffering.

"Well, there was couple of treatments we can do to help him to counter this and now that we're finally sure what was his illness is, we can finally start the treatment and today I will start to give him a medicine that will help to improve his condition. I just need your permission so I can start the treatment." answer calmly.

"You can have my permission, I want you do anything to help my son. I-I don't care whatever it takes as long as my son gets better okay" said Giotto softly wanted the best for Tsuna.

"I will do my best to help him, Giotto. You have my word" promise .

"Okay thanks Billy, I really glad to hear that but I thinks I have to leave now, I don't want to leave Tsuna for long."

"and Billy, thank for everything that you have done to help my son and please feel free to call me if you have anything to talk to me about Tsuna condition okay." said Giotto as he stand and shake the doctor hand, before he leave the room.

Oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo00oo00oo0o 0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0oo0oo0o o00oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0 oo0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o

Giotto walk slowly in his ways back to Tsuna room, he want to take sometime to put his thought in a place, so he won't break down and it already take so much of him, just not to break down in front his friend.

As Giotto walk, he keep reminded about thing that happen to his son and wife, and he can't blame anyone but himself for that. No matter what G has said before, nothing will change because the blame is all on him.

But before he start to felt depress remind about that problem again, Giotto quickly dismiss the thought away from his mind because right now he had no time to thinks about that, right now Tsuna need him and he had to focus on Tsuna. Blaming himself won't bring Nana back and it absolutely won't help Tsuna recover from his illness. So Giotto decides that he will repent his sin by take care and love Tsuna with all his heart….

after couple minutes Giotto finally reach Tsuna room with his thought pretty much sorted and before he open the door, he's once again take a deep breath .

When Giotto open the door he glad to saw that Tsuna was still soundly sleep with Knuckles sit next to him, keep on watch just like he promise to Giotto before he leave.

But before Giotto can open his mouth to say anything, Knuckles beat him and said "are you okay Giotto, you look little pale" His face frowns with worry as he walk toward Giotto.

"Well to tell the truth, I'm not okay. But I think I can manage, don't worry" said Giotto try to smile but fail miserably.

"Giotto I'm sorry for had what happen… but I'm promise you, I will help you and Tsuna get through this okay and I'm sure G and the other will help too" said Knuckles as he squeeze Giotto shoulder.

"Yeah, thank Knuckles.I really appreciate that" replies Giotto softly.

"a-and Knuckles… hmm… I'm sorry b-but can you leave us alone for a while" continue Giotto, his voice crack with a suppress emotion.

"owh okay, just call me if you need anything okay" said Knuckles, taken a back with Giotto sudden request before he slowly leave the room.

When he was finally alone with Tsuna, Giotto then slowly moves toward Tsuna bed and sit next to him. There he then gently takes Tsuna little hand in his arm and hold it as if, if he let go Tsuna will slip away from his reach forever.

He then rests his head on his hand and again before he realizes it, tears start flowing from his eyes and he did nothing to stop it. Giotto keep crying for God know how long when he was suddenly interrupted with soft but weak voice, that he then recognize as his son voice.

"P-papa"

Realize that he son was awake, Giotto quickly wipe his tears away before he look into his son round brown eyes.

"P-papa why you *sob* cwying *cough*" ask Tsuna sadly. His voices were muffle a bit by the oxygen mask that he was wearing, while his round brown eyes were brimming with tears.

Seeing his son tears, Giotto mentally kicking himself for waking up his son and make him cry. He then quickly tries soothing Tsuna by taking him in his arm while carefully with IV and oxygen mask that attach to Tsuna.

"Hey…there... Tsu-kun please don't cry, it's nothing okay. Papa not crying there just….. there just … something in my eyes" said Giotto warping his hand soothingly around Tsuna and cradle him to his chest hoping that it will make Tsuna calm down and stop crying. Because he really don't want Tsuna aggravate his condition further by crying.

"*sob* w-weally *cough*" asked Tsuna not really believe his papa word.

"really Tsu-kun, it nothing. Now please stop crying for papa, it hurt me seeing you're crying like this, okay" said Giotto softly as he thumb Tsuna tears away.

"hmm o-okay *cough* papa *cough*" said Tsuna weakly before he was attack with unforgiving coughing fit.

"easy… Tsu-kun... you okay… you okay papa got you" soothed Giotto softly as he soothingly rubbing circle across Tsuna chest hoping that it will ease the coughing fit. After a few moment, coughing fit finally subside, leaving Tsuna weakly in Giotto hand.

"How're you feeling Tsu-kun" asked Giotto worriedly, looking into his son pale complexion.

"T-tired" whispered Tsuna weakly suddenly feeling really sleepy despite the fact that he just wakeup from taking a nap.

"okay then, why don't you take a nap" said Giotto softly as he brush Tsuna bang away from his eyes.

"okwy, b-but papa can you swept wif me" asked Tsuna giving Giotto the best puppy dog eyes that he can musher in his current condition.

"hum alright, but promise me you will slept okay" answer Giott unable to resist Tsuna puppy dog eyes this time, after all he was afraid that he will upset Tsuna by refuse to sleep with him.

Giotto then slowly lie down and carefully place Tsuna next to him before he protectively hugging Tsuna little body close to him.

"*yawn* I pwomise" replies Tsuna as he snuggle closer to Giotto chest before he slowly drifted to peaceful slept lullaby by his father calming beating heart. For couple minutes Giotto just lay there hugging Tsuna protectively before he also drifted to peaceful dream.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00 o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o

At the same time, Japan…

Graveyard….

It was raining that day, everything look so glooming and there was a young child crying next to a new grave, next to him was his father trying his best to calm down his son while try not to crying himself in front of his son….

"To-tousan,*snif* why kaasan leave *sob*me, she said she*sob* love me b-but why *hic*she leave me here. Why don't she*sob* take me along *sob*with her Tousan" said the young child tearful to his father, his young mind unable to understand what had happen. The young child looks like he is in about 5 to 6 years old.

"Is K-kaasan*sob* don l-love *hic*me anymore" continue the child.

"T-takeshi….. please don't say that, of course she love you. She don't take you along so you can stay here and keep me accompany. W-what I gonna to do, i-if you also l-leave me. I don't think that I w-will ever gonna to be happy again" said Asari to his son, his voice crack with emotion as he hugging his son to his chest and buried his head to his son black hair. He no longer able to keep his tears at bay, he feeling so sad and lost now that his wife is dead.

Couple days ago when he got a call that his wife was sick, he quickly returns to japan so he can meet her but he never thought that her condition was so bad that she was dying, and it turn up that she have a cancer that she keep a secret from him all this years and now it was to late to do anything to help her.

Asari felt so sad that he was unable to do anything to help her, he have keep a secret about his family from Giotto and the other in mafia world and lie to his family about his job so that he can keep his wife and son save from mafia world. He even lie that every time he back to japan is only to meet with his parent while the truth is he is seeing his wife and their little child. That why he can easily understand Giotto reason to keep his married in secret from them, because he has done the same thing to keep his family saves. But in doing that he never thought that other thing like cancer will be the one that kill his wife. Well is not that, he doesn't trust Giotto and the other guardian in Vongola Family, but he just too afraid to take a risk and put his family life in line of fire, and all this years he have done a great job in hiding the existent of his family from the mafia world and all that turn up for nothing.

It was a couple day later when his wife releases her final breath leaving him alone with their only son, Takeshi. But before she died she said that he want him to take care of himself and their son. Also that she was so sorry she unable to watch their son growing up and that she love him so much….

"T-takeshi please stops crying, you going to get sick if you keep doing this" plead Asari to his child, desperately wanted to calm his upset child...

"B-but *sob* T-tousan…. Kaasan *sob* g-gone, she's g-gone" cried Takeshi unable stop his tears thinking that his mother gone and leave him alone.

"y-yes I know Takeshi, but I'm still here right" said Asari to his son.

"B-but tousan *sob* w-what I'm going*sob* to do i-if you… if you also leave me*sob* too, l-like kaasan" said Takeshi, cried harder to his father chest.

"Hey…. Hey….. Takeshi please don't cry, I'm promise you that I will never leave you okay" replay Asari with tears in his eyes.

"B-but if you back to *sob*work then*sob* t-tousan, then you*sob* going to leave me here alone. Please don't*sob* leave me*sob* to-tousan, I-I don-don't want*sob* to be alone" plead Takeshi to his father afraid to be left alone now that his mother is already gone.

"Takeshi…. I promise you that I will never leave you alone, you hear me and went I'm going back to work then, I will brought you along with me… you going to live with tousan in Italy okay, so please stop crying for tousan okay." said Asari softly, hoping that it will make Takeshi calm down.

"r-really?" asked Takeshi, as his cry reduces to a small hiccup.

"really, I'm promise" assure Asari as he thumb Takeshi tears away.

"b-but then tousan will kaasan be okay leave here alone without me?" ask Takeshi again

"y-yes Takeshi, we will just pry that she will be on a better place, and some day we will return here and visit her okay" answer Asari softly.

**Thank for reading, well… how is it please give me your response, I need to know what you think about this chapter. Pleaseeeee….* Tsuna puppy dog eye*…. Okay, about Tsuna illness…. I'm actually not really sure how it works…. but hey this is fan fiction I can do whatever I want with it….. hahaha hope you like it :D**

**~AiMie~ :D**


	8. Chapter 7: Surprise Party

**A/N: Haiii there it me again and so sorry for late updating, real life becoming so crazy lately…. but still now this is a new chapter… please R&R and have a nice reading :D**

**Disclaimer: Let me check first… hmmm… nope still not mine.**

**Ps: well I just want to say that, maybe there will be an OOC on some of the character okay. So beware…**

**~CHAPTER 7~ Surprise Party**

It was a couple days later that Tsuna condition finally improved, it's look like the treatment that the suggest for Tsuna was really working well and now Tsuna was finally fully recover from his fever, not to mention that the coughing fit and chest pain that Tsuna suffer from were also reduce and the attack is less frequent.

This really make Giotto day, he really happy that now color are starting back to Tsuna face and Tsuna was finally able to stay awake for longer period of time and he already starting moving around bit by bit around his room and play with Giotto when he awake. Not to mention that now Tsuna only have to ware the breathing mask when he goes to sleep.

But even thought Tsuna condition was really improving, the said that they still can't release Tsuna yet. Their need Tsuna to stay in the hospital for couple more days so that they can keep a watch so Tsuna won't have a sit back and it not that Tsuna was really recover from his illness. The treatment that they use on Tsuna is only helping improving his condition but not cure him from it. So it always has a chance that Tsuna will get an attack if their not careful around him.

…0o0o0o0o0O0O0OO0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o…

_Time skips….._

A week passes when Tsuna doctor, was finally agree to release Tsuna from the hospital and now he was currently in his way to deliver the good news for Giotto and Tsuna along with a couple rules the need to be follow strictly for Tsuna own good.

When the was finally reach the child room he then slowly open the door there he look that the Giotto and his son was currently playing a puzzle to fill their free time, when the room occupants look like their was to engrave with their game to realize that the he was coming, he then softly knock the door couple of time to get their attention.

"..knock… knock…"

When he was finally getting their attention, Billy then slowly walking into the room. "Hello haii…good morning Giotto and how my little patient is today" said the doctor with a friendly smile on his face as he ruffles Tsuna hair.

"Good morning to you too Billy, and Tsu-kun why don you tell him yourself how you feeling today, okay" said Giotto to his son softly as he to ruffle Tsuna hair.

"Good Morning Uncle Billy, today Tsuna feel gweat." said Tsuna, smile cutely to the doctor.

"Hmm…. That good Tsuna, but I will have to check you first to confirm it okay" said softly, as he checks Tsuna breathing.

"Okay…Tsuna take a deep breath for me" asked the as Tsuna comply with his request.

After couple minutes, was finally done and he really please to said that Tsuna condition was really improving and his was ready to go back home.

'hmm… I glad to say that Tsuna condition was really good Giotto" said as he smile to the father and son.

"Oh… I really glad to hear that, but Billy when he can be release from here?" asked Giotto hoping to bring his son back home to his mansion.

"yes… Uncle Billy, when Tsuna can back home wift papa?" asked Tsuna giving the best puppy dog eye that he can musher to the doctor.

Hearing the question a look on Tsuna face, he then chuckle as he smile and said "well it look like somebody can't wait to back home did he"

"Well Tsuna Giotto, I think Tsuna is ready to go home." continue with grin smile on his face.

"Really?" "Welly?" asked both father and son at the same time, their face ware the same smile on their face.

"Yes really, Giotto Tsuna. I assure you" said Billy as he chuckle to the father and son antic.

"oh God thank you," said Giotto as he hug Tsuna.

"So when I can bring him back?" asked Giotto when he finally released Tsuna from hug. He was hoping that he can bring Tsuna back home as soon as possible.

"Well... if there was nothing wrong, you can bring him back tomorrow" said Billy feel happy for his friend.

"Oh God, thanks Billy. I own you one" said Giotto giving a big smile to his friend...

"It nothing Giotto, after all this was my job" replies Billy who were also smiling

"But, you still have to bring him back every once a week for a checkup okay, and there was a couple of strict rules that needed to be follow and I also already explain to Knuckle on how to take care of Tsuna if he got an attack, okay. But if his condition is worsening you have to bring him back here with no delay" continue Billy .

"The first rule is, you must make sure that every night for the first few week when Tsuna goes to sleep he has to ware a breathing mask"

"Second make sure, he and you always have his bronchodilators and always prepare a spare"

"Third, make sure that Tsuna won't over exert his body okay. Because he can always get an attack if we not careful"

"and lastly, keep him away from dust, dusty pleases and absolutely no smoke. This stuff can make his condition worse, do you understand Giotto."

"Okay… I will make sure to remember that, no worry" said Giotto making a mental note to write down on every word that Billy has said.

"Great, make sure not to forget it okay. Well… I have to make my leave now, I still another patient to attend. So I will see you again, tomorrow. Have a nice day." said Billy with smile as he shake Giotto hand and ruffle Tsuna hair before he leave the room to see his other patient.

"you too Billy, thanks again for everything" replies Giotto

"Good byeeee Uncle Billy" said Tsuna as he waves his little hand.

0o0o0oo00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0ooo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Time skip…._

_Next day…_

The next morning as promises, Tsuna was finally releases from the hospital, after their bid good bye to Billy. Tsuna and Giotto then leave the hospital with Knuckle and G as their escort. The trip back to Vongola Mansion end smoothly without any problem. Then finally after almost an hour they finally reach Vongola mansion, Giotto then pick Tsuna and carry him into the mansion. It looks like no one come to welcome them back home. The mansion looks almost empty except for few servants…

Seeing that almost no one come to welcome them, Giotto then ask "Where is everyone's, don't they know that Tsuna come back today?"

"Oh…but I already inform them about this yesterday, well maybe they're busy" answer G somehow avoid looking into Giotto eyes, it looks like he was hiding something from him.

"Owh okay…"said Giotto his expression unreadable.

"yeah... Giotto, maybe they were busy or something. So why don we go to dining room and ask the chef to prepare us something to eat, I don know you guys but I'm hungry" asked Knuckles suddenly, try to change the subject.

"hmm… I'm not sure about that, Tsuna might be tired. Maybe we will just go and rest first, after all Billy said that Tsuna still need a lot of rest." replies Giotto thinking the best for his little child health.

"No!" G interrupts suddenly "I mean… I mean, Giotto you can't…w-we..." but then he was cut with grumble sound that come from Tsuna tummy.

"…..krown….."

Hearing the sound Giotto then chuckle and said "Well it look like someone here is hungry"

Blushing, Tsuna then hold his tummy and mumble "Papa…Tsuna is hungwy, can we go and eat….. pweeese…."

"hahaha….why don you said that earlier Tsu-kun, okay then let go find you something to eat okay" replies Giotto smiling as he ruffle Tsuna hair.

Unknown to them, behind them G and Knuckles heave a sigh of relief with a grin on their face as their inwardly say thank to Tsuna tummy cause interfering at the right timing. If not, everything that their planning up until now will go to vain, and they absolutely cannot afford that to happen, right.

Then trio was walking to the dining room, when suddenly Tsuna said "papa down pweese, Tsuna wan to walk" as he display his puppy eye to his father.

Giotto who was at the time looking toward Tsuna got full force of his son puppy dog eye, unable to say no he then said "hmm… well we aren't so far from dining room, are you sure you up to it Tsu-kun?, you just get out from hospital"

"yes… papa can I …can I… pweeese" replies Tsuna still display his puppy eyes.

"well… I guess there no harm in that, but Tsu-kun promise that you will tell papa if you tired okay" said Giotto before he bend down and put Tsuna on the floor.

"pwomise" replies Tsuna happily as their resume they walk toward dining room.

Couple minute passes when their finally reach the dining room, G and Knuckles then quickly open the door to dining room and then their slowly enter the dining room with Giotto in front holding Tsuna little hand as Tsuna walk next to him, but then suddenly there was a loud voices said "surprise".

It look like the room was full with people, the room was decorated with balloon and all party looking and there was a floating words no doubt was Daemon illusion whose said "WELCOME HOME TSUNA, GIOTTO" and all of Giotto guardian except for Asari was there, even Cozarto was there holding a his cute niece, the one that he adopt as his child after his sister and her husband die in a crash a year ago. If Giotto not mistaken the child name was Enma and he was around Tsana age.

And their all said in unison "welcome home Giotto, Tsuna"

"Oh god, thanks guys. Haha… I know there was something fishy with the way G and Knuckles act today" replies Giotto touched with the welcoming party.

"How is it Giotto, you never expect this right" said G grinning widely.

"Yeah… you got me there, I never expect this… but how Conzarto can be here, I still not telling him about Tsuna yet" asked Giotto look puzzle.

"well…about that …hmmm…. I-I" said G try to explain but he then was save by Conzarto who're butted.

"hahaha….Well I think I have an answer for that question" said Conzarto smile softly.

"Really… and what is that my friend" replies Giotto raising his eyebrow.

"If you remember last weak a day after your son was transferred to the hospital we have a meeting together at my place so when G comes instead of you, well….. I'm kind of forcing him to tell me were are you going and you know right how G really bad at lying at us and yesterday when you call G to tell him that Tsuna might be releases today I was with him…. Hahahaha…..So we think it might be great to make a party for Tsuna and I can also introduce my Enma to your son so their can be friend just like us." explain Cozarto smile widely.

"Hahaha…. Conzarto that was brilliant, well my Tsuna is really need to have a friend around his age, maybe sometimes we can arrange a play date for them." said Giotto who was also smiling.

"and Conzarto I'm so sorry for not telling you myself about Tsuna, thing was becoming so crazy…and I hope you can forgive me for that" continue Giotto apologizing for keeping a secret from his friend.

"Apology accepted, well Giotto don't worry I understand why you do that and it okay. I think I will do the same if I was in your place" said Conzarto giving one arm hug to Giotto.

"thanks Conzarto, I really appreciated that" replies Giotto returning one hand hug to Conzarto.

"Okay now why don you introduce this cute little son of yours" said Conzarto again looking to Tsuna who were hiding himself behind Giotto leg, with all the commotion that happen earlier.

"yeah that must be Tsuna right, hurry up Giotto when you're going to introduce him to us" said Lampo feeling exited first time meeting Giotto precious little on.

"yeah sorry you guys, this is Tsuna… sorry he little bit shy around new people. Tsu-kun come 'on why don you introduce your self okay" coax Giotto as Tsuna slowly get out from his hiding place. He then gently pushes Tsuna a little so Tsuna will be in front of them.

"hmm… Hullo," said Tsuna fiddling with hem of his shirt, blushing madly " m-my n-name is T-tsunayoshi, n-nice to m-meet you and i-I was hmm… 3 hmm *tilting his head a little* 4 years old" said Tsuna showing 4 with his finger before he quickly return to his papa and hug him.

Seeing Tsuna introduce himself the first thing in everyone's mind is "oh god, that kid was so adorable and I want to hug him" yes even Alaude thinking like that…

"kufukufu… no doubt that he was your son Giotto, he was an a splitting image of your and he was so adorable Giotto no wander you was so protective of him" said Daemon amuse with the little child adorableness.

"hahaha…thank Daemon, okay now I will introduce your guy's to Tsuna, Tsu-kun this is Daemon you can call him uncle Daemon, he was papa mist guardian" said Giotto as he holding Tsuna hand and lead him to Daemon.

"ufukufukufu…Hello haiii.. Tsunayoshi-kun nice to meet you" said Daemon as he ruffles Tsuna hair softly.

"Haii….u-uncle D-daemon nice to meet you too" said Tsuna shyly.

"This one is Lampo, you can call him uncle Lampo okay, he was papa thunder guardian" said Giotto, this time lead Tsuna toward Lampo.

"Hello there kid" said Lampo smile as holding out his hand to Tsuna.

"Hello" replies Tsuna as he shyly shakes Lampo hand.

"While this one is papa cloud guardian Alaude, you can call him Uncle Alaude okay Tsu-kun" said Giotto this time he lead Tsuna toward Alaude.

"Hn…nice to meet you" said Alaude

"N-nice to meet you, u-uncle Alaude" replies Tsuna

"Tsu-kun there was one more papa guardian uncle Asari, he was papa rain guardian but he was currently in Japan for family matter okay" explain Giotto to his son.

"and lastly, is uncle Cozarto and Enma, uncle Cozarto is papa friend and Enma was uncle Cozarto son, I think he was around your age, say hai Tsu-kun" said Giotto

"Hai u-uncle Cozart, E-Enma" said Tsuna smile shyly.

"Hai Tsuna, you are so adorable and Enma-chan say haii… to Tsuna" replies Conzarto.

"H-haiii Tsuna-kun" said Enma not less shy from Tsuna.

"Okay now that introduction done, let's have a feast" said Giotto to his entire friend.

Couple minute later everyone seated in they seat with Tsuna and Enma seat next to their father. Unknown to them there was a black taxi stopped in front the mansion, as a father and a small child get out from the car into the mansion unknown to them that there was a small party being held in the mansion.

**Thank for reading, how is it…. Hope it not too bad… okay bye see you in the next chapter… :D**

**~AiMie~**


End file.
